Fifty Shades of Spoby
by kpb1spoby
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey or Pretty Little Liars. The one shots may be similar to FSOG but not exactly to it. . These are all one shots. Please send in suggestions and I will try my hardest to get them done.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer thrusted her hips into the air again and again, she yelled Toby's name loudly. She jerked up out of bed and noticed that she had a sex dream. Toby was away in Buck's County and knew that he wouldn't be back for another three days. She picked up her phone and it was 2am, she knew that Toby was probably asleep so she had to do this herself. She wanted to get herself back to that wonderful dream, that dream was the only thing that was going to be able to get her through the next few days without Toby. She let her hand slide underneath the-not so fancy- blue lounge shorts. She didn't find any reason to put pretty or lacy underwear when Toby was away, there was no reason to do that if he wasn't going to be there to see it.

Her hand slipped lower, now she could feel her arousal. She really did need Toby, but he wasn't here so she was going to have to close her eyes and think that it was him doing it. She spent the much needed time at her clit, she circled her finger around her entrance. The exact way that Toby would do, small gasp-out of frustration- would escape her lips. She was never going to be as satisfied as she was when it was Toby's hand, or Toby's tongue. She pushed a single finger inside herself, going slowly at first, before slipping another finger in she heard a slight knock at the door.

She jumped at the sudden knock and at the fact that it was in the middle of the night but someone was at her door. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs looking at her phone before opening the door, she had a text message from Toby. Come down stairs please I have a surprise for you. Spencer giggled at the thought that Toby was thinking about her at the same time he was thinking about him. She opened the door to a giant stuffed dog, the dog was possibly half her size. She was not that big but that was huge for a stuffed dog, she picked up the dog and before her eyes stood the man she loved the most.

Toby stood there holding flowers in his hand, she ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. She inhaled that intoxicating smell that she loved with a passion, he was always there for her.

She pulled back from him suddenly and question, "how did you get back from your trip and why did you come in the middle of night?" with a grin slapped across her face.

"My boss let me off early and then I thought that I would come here so you wouldn't have to sleep alone." She kissed his cheek before he could finish, "I just got home a lot later than I thought I was going to, I'm sorry I really did think I was going to be able to come earlier."

"No I don't care what time it is, it's the simple fact that you still came." She kissed him slowly but with as much passion as she could muster up. He pulled back and smiled at her before kissing her again.

He pulled back again, "Are either one of your parents home?" Toby had a playful grin across his face. She shook her head no before taking the flowers that he had in his hand into the kitchen. There were six flowers and they were a strange mix that she had never seen. "I picked them while I was walking over here, just incase you were wondering." Toby said nodding his head towards the flowers. "I absolutely love them, almost as much as I love you." Spencer raised her eyebrows when she leaned into kiss him again.

He pulled back again taking her hand in his, pulling them into her bedroom. She giggle as he picked her up by the thighs, she loved it when he touched her butt, her thighs, or her stomach. He kissed her softly, Spencer deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth. He smiled when he noticed that she was horny, she was usually never this wanting. They usually didn't do anything just kiss but tonight was going to be different, she had to have him tonight. He laid her on the bed while trying to push her shirt up to kiss her stomach. She writhed underneath him knowing what was about to happen. Although she was ready for him, he did not know about the dream that she had not too long ago. His hand slid under her shirt, he kissed her stomach up to her breasts. Toby knew that she did not sleep with a bra, he knew this from the many nights that he had snuck himself into her room and slept with her through the night before slipping out as the sun rose.

Spencer gasped when Toby ripped the shirt off of her, her now peaked nipples hard and he knew that she was turned on at this point. "You really couldn't have waited for me any longer could you?" Toby questioned with a mischievous smirk on his lips. "I..uh...had a dream." Spencer said lifting up so that she could make eye contact with Toby.

"Oh. What kind of dream did you have?"

"Umm.." She was hesitant to answer, she didn't know how Toby would react to her having sex dreams about him. "It was about us." She said quietly, her cheeks turning crimson with embarrassment. He laughed to himself, looking up at her to see her embarrassment growing.

"Did Spencer Hastings have a sex dream?" He asked laughing again. She looked up at him and scolded him with her eyes. He could see through the embarrassment and knew that she wanted to recreate the dream.

"You. Have. No. Idea. How. Sexy. That is. Spence." He said, with every word coming closer to her until he was now straddling her lap. The embarrassment was now gone, the only thing that was stretched across her face was desire and need. She smiled getting lost into his eyes was nothing new to Spencer, every time she looked into his eyes she knew that she was bound to get lost in them.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to come home." Spencer gleamed into his eyes deeper.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to be able to touch and Kiss you." She smile at his sweet comment, he was always sweet to her.

His hand slid lower as he pushed his finger below the elastic of her underwear, he could tell she was ready. The wetness that lie between her lips greeted him as she moaned, he smiled as he kissed her neck. He entered his finger slowly, teasingly, he knew that she was more than ready for him. A few thrusts in her hips began to match up with his hand, after a few minutes he added another finger fan she moaned/yelled his name. Her hips started to shake and he knew that she was close to an orgasm.

As she rode out her orgasm he continued to pump his fingers into her, he kissed slowly down her stomach slowly reaching the underwear that was yet not off of her. He wa planning on giving her numerous orgasms, not just one.

He pulled down her underwear, not that she was completely naked underneath him, he could do whatever he wanted to do. He kissed her inner thigh just to see how bad she wanted it, he lightly kissed the top of her heat.

"Please," she wiggled below him.

"Tell me what you want baby." Toby said, obviously he knew what she wanted he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Ungh..*moan*...ugh..*light groan*."

"Come on baby, I know you can tell me what you want." Toby said with a small laugh.

"Please TOUCH ME, DO SOMETHING I can't take this anymore..." She screamed/moaned thrusting her hips upwards.

He obliged to her request, he licked up her lips and she gasped at this new sensation. He sucked gently on her clit, sending the much need time at every part of her. He plunged his tongue into her, she felt tight to him even though they have had sex before. We screamed out in ecstasy and he knew that she was close. She hit her high not too long after. She shook under him and he crawled back up to her at the top of the bed.

"I love you so much," he said as he pulled her onto his chest. "She looked up before responding, "I love you too, but I wasn't done." She grinded her hips into his noticeable erection. He groaned at the feeling of her, "okay, what are you planning?" He asked smiling at her.

She pulled his shirt off and kissed her way down from his heart to his right hip bone. She unzipped his pants and he suck in a sharp breath. She pulled his pants down and got back up to straddle his hips. He turned his head to the nightstand, he reached and grabbed a condom. She got off of him so he could put the condom in place, once he got the condom in place she threw her leg over his hip and slowly pushed herself on smiled at the feeling of him inside of her, he held onto her hips and moved her along him until she found her own pace. Once she found a pace she liked his hand ended up at her breasts squeezing and kneading them. He played with her niples, rolling his fingers on them and kissing them. Her walls began to spasm around him and they both knew that they were both going to cum at the same time.

She released and not long after he did the same, she laid her head on his chest and slowed her breathing.

"Please never leave, I don't want you to leave me." Spencer said when she could finally talk.

"I promise I'm never leaving you, now go to sleep and when you wake I'll still be here." Toby kissed the top of her head.

Spencer nodded her head and rolled over so she could be held by him, she was the happiest she had ever been. She had never had sex as soon as he came home from a job and she knew that she would be having sex with him more often.

So I rewrote this chapter because it was pretty shity and short. I hope this was long enough for you and I also rewrote the whole thing on my phone and that was a first for me. Now I am going to go read me some fifty shades darker...bye! **One other thing, has anyone else had to go back and delete some type of codes between their paragraphs each time they copy and paste something? I write on google docs and I have to do that.**

 **THIS IS ALL MY OWN WORK I DID NOT STEAL ANY OF IT, DON'T TELL ME SOMETHING IS STOLEN WHEN I KNOW THAT IT IS ON my WATTPAD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter~2**

Spencer walked into the kitchen to get some coffee, she had just woke up in Saturday morning. Ian, her sister's boyfriend, was standing next to the fridge. She had no idea that he was going to be there ifs he knew that he was going to be there she would be wearing a lot more clothes. All she had on was a pair of skimpy shorts and a tee shirt that she stole from Toby a while back.

She could tell that Ian had her eyes on her butt, she never felt comfortable around Ian. A few years back he had come onto her, by trying to kiss her. Although she was not dating Toby at the time, he was dating her sister and she knew that it would be wrong to kiss him.

Ian slowly walked over to Spencer and grazed his hand along the hem of her tee shirt. She turned around and pushed his hand off of her. She rolled her eyes at him and he grabbed her ass _roughly._ She gasped and jumped to the other side of the kitchen, Ian followed her.

"IAN STOP!" She yelled hoping someone would come out and stop him, no one was home.

"Spencer baby, I don't know what you're talking about." Ian said coldly walking closer to her.

She turned around to walk back up the stairs but Ian grabbed her boobs this time. She felt the anger build up in her, she put as much adore as she could behind the slap across his face. He held his cheek and went back to her boos, grabbing them roughly. She could feel herself tearing up, although yes Ian had looked at her he had never been _touched_ her.

The tears spilled out as she tried to run away from Ian, but he had something else in mind. He pushed her up against the counter, he ground his hips into hers and she could feel his growing erection. She screamed and tried to push him off of her but nothing was working.

"Please, if you love my sister you won't do this." Spencer tried to get out through the tears.

He laughed to himself and kissed her neck, she had enough. She lifted her knee with as much force as she could muster up and kneed him square in the balls. He stepped back and Spencer ran out of the door as fast as she could. She grabbed her keys and her phone from the counter and ran out of the door.

She had tear stained cheeks and knew that Toby would notice. She tried her hardest to calm down but she couldn't. She pulled into his driveway and walked up to the door, noticing that she still had on the same outfit that she was wearing that she had slept in that night. She knock on the door and Toby's father opened the door.

"Is Toby here?" Spencer asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes, I'll go get him," Toby's father walked up the stairs to Toby room.

Toby opened the front door and hugged Spencer, they went up to his room and she cried into his chest silently so that he wouldn't notice.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Toby asked sounding worried, pulling her into his lap.

"Ian," she said simply but getting off of his lap and sitting next to him in a ball with her face tucked into her knees.

Toby had to think about it for a minute before releasing what had happened, "did he touch you?" He asked letting the anger build up.

She shook her head yes and Toby wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her hair, it infuriates Toby to know that Ian had his hands on _his_ girlfriend. She cried hard for about 10 minutes while Toby was rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. She say up and looked at him with a smile stretched across her face.

"Just please don't let him get to you, I'm okay I promise." Spencer said kissing his cheek lightly.

"No Spence, he touched you and I am the only person that is allowed to do that." He let out a low chuckle and kissed her hard.

"Can we go take a bath?" Spencer asked.

Toby nodded his head and they headed off towards the bathroom. She pulled her shirt off and so did Toby. He kissed her before unbuttoning her pants letting them slide to the floor, Spencer turned around and hooked her phone up to the speakers letting _I Know You_ by Skylar Grey play. He had already gotten into the bathtub, he was now waiting on her to join him.

She reached behind her to unhook her bra before letting it fall to the ground, she pulled down her black lace underwear. She put her hand out for Toby to help her into the bathtub, she stepped in and leaned her back against Toby's stomach. He grabbed the sponge and dripped water over Spencer breasts and down the rest of her body. She closed her eyes and kissed his jaw while he was washing her body off.

Spencer began to drift off to sleep until Toby ran his hand down below her bellybutton to her sex, she lifted her head up and looked down to his hands, then back up to him. He kissed her nose and slid his hand further. She smiled at him and began to kiss and suckle on his neck. His fingers massaged her clit gently while she was stilling biting gently on his neck.

She let out quiet moan, pushing her hips into his hand.

"Let me hear you," Toby murmured into her soft skin.

"Please, Toby. Please," Spencer writhed underneath him, wanting more.

His hand teased her entrance, circling his finger over and over again. She moaned- an almost scream- out and Toby slipped one finger into her. He could feel her breathing hitch as she came near to an orgamsam.

"Toby! Oh, yes!" She screamed as she pushed through her orgasam.

Spencer sat up and looked at Toby, she kissed down from his neck to his right hip, over to his left hip. She raised her hand over his member, stroking it gently. He gasped at this new feeling, frankly she was nervous about this too. Although this wasn't the first time that they have pleasures each other manually and orally, Spencer was nervous. She was in a vulnerable state tonight and she wanted to make him feel the way he has made her feel so many times before.

She stopped abruptly and stood up. Stepping out of the bath she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her beautiful body. He looked confused, she was about to give him a hand job but she stopped and walked away from him.

 _What just happened?_ He thought to himself.

He stood up out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel also around himself, walking into his bedroom. She turned around with a glaring smile stretched across her face, he walked up to her and tugging slightly on the towel.

"No no, Sir," she said in seductive tone.

"So you get to tease me but I don't get to tease you? Baby, that's mean-horribly mean."

She shook her head and giggling like a schoolgirl. Righting the grip on her towel she turned towards the bed, waiting for him to make a move. He grinned to himself and moved his hands down her arms, her sides, even lower to grip her ass. She moaned at the feeling of his hands on her once again, Ian had touched her like that but he wanted her to forget about that and only remember his touch. He pulled on her shoulder turning her around and kissing her hard, but with passion. She ground her hips into his, not surprised to feel his erection against her.

She laid back on the bed pulling Toby with her, she still had the towel wrapped around her body. He pulled back just enough to get her to let him undo the towel. This time when he kissed her, the kiss was hungry. It wasn't like their normal kisses, this one was almost desperate. He groaned when she ground her hips once more before pulling off each other's towels. Toby reached for his bed side table, he grabbed the condom and held it out from Spencer's face.

"Are you still sure?" They have had sex before, it was just that Spencer was still new to sex.

Spencer nodded her head and Toby lifted up to roll on the condom, once it was on he leaned down to hover over her. Careful not to put too much weight on her body, he placed her elbows beside her head. Sliding in gently Spener did feel the pain but it wasn't as bad as the first time, he kissed and sucked on her neck trying to get her past the essential pain of it all.

"I love you so much, you don't understand," Toby said rocking in and out of her.

"I love you so, so much baby," Spencer said as the pain passed, letting the pleasure sink in.

He thrusted about five more times before he could tell she was ready to come. "Come for me baby." He slid his finger between their sweaty bodies and began to rub her clit. He moved his head down and began to suck and nip at her niples.

She came hard, screaming his name in pleasure. He came not to long after her, he tried to roll over off of her but she held him to her. Not wanting to let him go,ever.

"You have no idea how much I love you Tobes," Spencer said kissing his shoulder, trying to calm down from her high.

"I love you too baby, to the moon and back." He rolled over and pulled her onto his chest kissing her hair while she fell asleep.

 **So I know that this took me forever to write but I have been relatively busy right now and I probably won't be updating my other story for a while. I am in deep writer's block with that one, but I may be updating this one twice tonight, it will see what time I go to bed tonight. You may end up getting another one tomorrow but I mean it's like 11o'clock here so yeah….. bye sorry I was rambling!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't forget to review!**

Toby was watching the football game and was a little bit distracted, he wasn't paying any attention and Spencer was going to change that. He wasn't going to be able to keep his eyes _off_ of her. Spencer walked into the bathroom and pulled out one of Toby's jerseys that he wasn't wearing. He had tons of different jerseys. She pulled one of her sports bras that has a zipper up the middle and put a pair of _Nike Pros_. He loved it when she wore those around the loft. _They fit your ass just right,_ Toby's voice popped into her head and she smiled.

She put the two black marks underneath her eyes, she already had her hair in a high ponytail. _Show time._ Spencer walked out of the bathroom and could hear Toby yelling at the tv, she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sat up and said, "come on babe, the game is almost over."

Spencer sighed and walked around the couch that Toby was sitting on. His mouth dropped open when he saw his sexy girlfriend in his jersey, he didn't say anything he just stared at her.

"Do you still want to wait?" Spencer pursed her lips.

He didn't say anything he just shook his head. She stalked over to him and straddle his legs, kissing his neck. Toby let out a small growl of appreciation, she ground her sex into his growing erection earning another louder low growl. She stopped and stood up, Toby let out a very disappointed sigh. She looked back and laughed at his want and need.

"How interesting is that football game now?" Spencer questioned.

"The only thing I am paying attention to is you, now get over here and finish what you started."

Spencer obliged and walked back over to her boyfriend, she got back into the same exact position that she was in before. He thrusted his hips up and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it swiftly off of his body. She did the same.

"I like these shorts on you Spencer," He smirked into the crook of her neck.

"Good." She moaned. She rubbed her wet sex on him again and he lost it. He lifted her up and pulled down his pants, freeing his throbbing erection. She stood up and dropped her spandex shorts. Climbing back on top of her sexy boyfriend she kissed him on the way to her goal. He pulled her up to him and kissed her harshly.

She lifted her hips and he positioned himself at her entrance, she slid down filling herself with him. She moved up and down at her own speed.

"Toby, am I doing okay?" Spencer asked when Toby was being quiet.

"Oh my god, yes you are doing amazing." Toby yelled as he got closer to an orgasm.

Spencer continued to move and Toby moved his hands up her chest and toyed with her nippples. Spencer moaned pushing herself harder and kissing harder. Pushing her tongue down his throat. Toby was still being quiet until he came, she came soon after him.

They fell asleep on the couch with the game still playing on the tv, they were wrapped around each other.

*The next day Spencer was out with Hanna, Aria, and Alison.*

"I think Toby is bored with our sex life," Spencer toyed with her fingers in her lap at the Brew.

All the girls stopped and looked at Spencer, they were all having their own little conversations when Spencer started talking.

"Oh um why do you think that?" Aria asked.

"He's quiet," Spencer whispered.

"Okay Spence, you are going to have to spit it out if you want some help." Hanna whisper yelled when she wouldn't say anything else.

"When we _do_ have sex he . . . is just quiet," Spencer sighed tearing up. "Like he doesn't say anything he just moans a little bit." A tear fell from Spencer's eye.

"Um, I really don't know how to help you in this one sorry," Emily whispered standing up and walking out of the Brew.

"Just try some new stuff that you think he's gonna like." Alison said taking a sip of her iced coffee.

"That is what I tried but still nothing." Spencer wiped her face.

"Give him a blow job and see if that does it for him," Hanna smiled a Spencer trying to reassure her.

"Okay, thanks." Spencer smiled at the three girls.

"Call us and explain, we want details." Alison said smirking.

Spencer went home and picked out the sexiest thing that she had in her closet, a super short skirt and a tight tank top that she didn't wear a bra under. Toby was supposed to come home early and she was planning something that hopefully would get him screaming her name.

*I can't wait for you to get home.* Spencer texted Toby.

*Why so impatient?* Toby responded.

Spencer patiently waited for him to arrive home. Once he did get home she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster up.

"Hi baby," Toby said rubbing her back up and down.

"Come on, let's go and take a bath then we can eat dinner." She said unbuttoning his shirt and pulling him into the bathroom.

Spencer got Toby completely undressed and he started to undress herself. He watched as her clothing fell to the ground piece by piece, leaving her naked in the bathroom. Spencer stepped into the bath and he followed. She laid against his chest, his hands stayed still as she waited for them to begin to wonder. Spencer sat up and got the body was, she began to rub body soap on his chest going lower as she worked. Her hands slipped down to his member and began to pump.

"Oh god Spence," he moaned

 _Yes, he's enjoying this,_ Spencer thought to herself. She kissed the tip and slipped him into her mouth, her tongue rubbed the bottom and Toby moaned loudly, on repeat. After few minutes he came in her mouth just like she wanted. He still wasn't as loud as she wanted. They washed each other's bodies and got out of the tub.

"Thank you baby, I love you." Toby said wrapping a towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom.

Spencer followed him into the bathroom not bothering to put anything on. She turned him around and kissed his chest, letting her tongue touch lightly.

"Hey Spence, let's eat then we can have sex." He sighed at the word sex.

"Do you not want me anymore?" She asked crying.

"Of course I want you, why would you think different?"

"You seem bored when we have sex," she cried harder and pulled a towel around her body.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I have a lot on my mind." Toby tried to pull her into a hug but she resisted.

"What has been on your mind?" Spencer yelled. "You can tell me that you don't want sex, that you want or just sleep or think. Are you cheating on me?" Spencer was standing up and yelling in his face with tears still streaming down her face.

"No I would never cheat on you." He sounded a little taken back by the accusation.

"Okay do whatever you want with me, I want you to be happy and have some pleasure in this."

Toby smiled and hugged her before turning her around and laying her on the bed face up. He rubbed her ass and pulled on her waist so she was on all fours. He smacked her ass and kissed the small of her back.

"Please Toby, please do something." She begged.

He grabbed a condom and rolled it on, "are you ready for me to take you now?" He teased nipping at the skin on her shoulders.

"Yes, holy shit yes," she writhed underneath him.

He pushed into her and marvelled at her warmth. He moaned her name as he moved in and out of her. She matched his every thrust, throwing her ass against him. She yelled as they both hit their high together. She collapsed on to the bad and Toby rolled over on to his back next to Spencer.

"Is that better?" She teased.

He nodded and she laid on his chest falling asleep on top of the blankets still naked from their bath.

 **So the reason I haven't updated in like forever is because it is a lot harder to write on-shots than you think and come up with something other than just plain vanilla sex. (Tell me if you know what that is from *wink*) But yeah I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. Give me some requests and I'll try to make your wishes come true.**


	4. Chapter 4

I have really wanted to do something like this for awhile now and here it is.

Spencer walked down the road and stared at her phone, waiting for the mysterious guy to call. Last night she went out for drinks with a few friends and saw a really hot guy there. Spencer sf him started dancing and they ended up kissing once, but nothing more than that happened. She gave him he phone number and now wanted him to call. Spencer was never like this with guys, she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

Spencer an her boyfriend broke about a week ago and Hanna had the amazing idea to go out for drinks. Aria and Emily chimed in on the begging of drinks, they thought she needed a cleansing of the soul. Spencer had no idea what this mean but she went along with it and got drinks. That ended up to be the best night that she had in a long time.

Spencer's phone vibrated and she felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter. When she check her phone it was just a messily test from her mom. This made Spencer even more upset. For the rest of the day Spencer could not remove her eyes from her phone screen. After about 3 hours of waiting her phone vibrated again.

"Hello?" Spencer answered, trying to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Hey," the sweet nectar that is his voice started the butterflies again. He continued, "is this Spencer?"

"Yes," she smiled at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Okay good," he chuckled a little. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again?"

Spencer blushed and she responded, "yeah that would be fun." She jumped at the thought.

They hung up after exchanging addresses and times. The first thing was her outfit,she would he to pull out the biggish for this one. Hanna.

Hanna instructed her to her to wear the shortest dress she owned and a pair of matching lace underneath it. As Hannah put it "she is going to get laid big time tonight." Spencer wasn't going on this date to get laid but that was a plus.

Spencer did just what Hannah said and put the dress along with the lace on. Toby came at eight o'clock just like he said.

"You look beautiful tonight." Toby said opening the car door for her.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling.

They got to the restaurant and ate. The dinner went as planned and when they were done they were going to stop by or little place.

"You don't mind if we stop by on small place?" Toby said with a smirk on his face.

"You're not going to murder me are you?" Spencer laughed. "Because if you're an axe murder that's really sad, I really want this to work." She frowned.

He didn't say anything, he just pulled into the parking lot of the bar that they met at. He offered her hand and went into the bar. The music was loud, Toby took her hand and got into the crowed of people. Tay started to dance along with the music and Spencer could feel herself letting go.

Toby put his hands on her waist and turned her around. As soon as she saw him she launched herself at him. Throwing her arms around his neck and attacking his lips. His tongue passed through her lips without a second thought. They were in a deep make out session in the middle of the room, with tons of people around them. Spencer grinder herself onto his crotch and he moaned. She wanted him tonight and so did he.

Spencer and Toby broke the kiss and ran out the door without looking back. They got into the car and Spencer kept kissing and licking on Toby's neck. Once they got to Toby's apartment he picked her up and walked to the bedroom, with Spencer lips still on his neck and his throbbing erection he could barely concentrate. He laid her on the bed and hovered over her, kissing her lips and letting his hands run wild.

"Please, Toby." She pleaded.

"Baby, you have to tell me what you want."

"Touch me." She was panting by now. "FUCK ME!"

"Okay, calm down. We'll get there." He smiled.

She pushed on his shoulders so he would kiss and suck on her breasts. She moaned and pushed her hips into his. He smiled and lifted her head.

"Are you on the pill?" Toby questioned.

"Yes," She breathed.

Toby grinned and lifted so he was straddling her body now. He pushed her arms into the mattress and lowered his body so it was lined up at her entrance. He checked is she was okay and she just yelled at him to continue. He slowly pushed into her and continued his movements. Soon she was matching his thrusts and moaning loudly. After a few minutes of innocent sex Spencer flipped over and began to ride Toby.

"Oh god, yes!" Toby yelled when she began to bounce. He was staring at her breasts as they moved up and down. Spencer began to feel her wall spasm around him and he lifted his hips so he could put pressure on that amazing spot. He grasped her hips and put even more pressure on her. SHe hit her climax and collapsed on Toby's chest. He continued to move until he came screaming her name.

"That. . . was. . . amazing," Spencer chuckled trying to catch her breath.

Toby laughed and Spencer rolled over looking into his eyes. She began to rub circles on his chest.

"Ready for round two?" She giggled and Toby nodded his head.

So there it is guys. Honestly it is a lot harder to write one shots than you think. I always start one that I love and then not finishing it because I get discouraged or I get distracted. But thank you for reading and I ask you to leave me suggestions for this, it really does help.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since they found the mound of dirt in their bed, they have been on edge ever since that night. Spencer had been having horrible dreams almost every night, she never told Toby what happened in them she was too scared.

Spencer jolted up and out of her bed, she looked around the room to see Toby fast asleep in their bed. The worst part about the bad dreams was the fact that it was Toby doing those awful things to her.

Toby got out of bed, hearing Spencer cry woke him up every time, "Hey, hey, hey are you okay?" She pushed him away crying louder.

"Get away from me!" She screamed running into the bathroom locking the door.

He felt the tears build in his eyes, the dreams had never been this bad before. He sat next to the door waiting for her to either, cry herself to sleep, or realize it was just a dream. After about 5 minutes of sitting next to the door he put his ear up to the door to see if she was still crying or asleep. He slowly opened the door, making sure not to wake her up he opened to see a peaceful Spencer laying on the floor passed out.

He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He soon enough joined her in sleep.

The sun shined through the blinds in the tiny loft that they both happily lived in. Toby began to stir in his sleep, he noticed that Spencer was still asleep so he took advantage of this and decided to make is beautiful girlfriend breakfast. By the time breakfast Toby went to go see if Spencer was awake yet, usually by 9:30 she is awake, on her phone or computer. She was still asleep so he decided to wake her up with a few good morning kisses. He kissed her head, her nose, then her lips. She still was not responding with anything, he shook her shoulders and she still wasn't responding. He rather loudly shouted her name so maybe that would wake her up, nope it didn't, she was sleeping like the dead.

He picked her up and no response, that was when he started to get a little bit frightened. He took his phone and called the ambulance, they were on their way to their loft. They got to the loft and continued to ask questions, Toby was in shock so he couldn't answer anything.

They got to the hospital and automatically pumped her stomach. Toby had been waiting for 3 hours for her to wake up, he didn't bother her parents with this. He knew that if he told them they would not want her to stay in college. He also knew that by doing so he was being incredibly selfish.

The doctors said that she would wake up eventually as soon as the pills wore off. He also said that the pills that she used were just simple sleeping pills. He sat there for hours on end waiting for her to wake up.

He heard the sheets rustle and a moan escape from her lips. "Please come lay with me." Spencer said with a scratchy throat. He looked up and nodded his head getting into bed wrapping his arms around her.

A couple of hours Spencer had woken up and was facing Toby, she just stared up at him. He looked sad, even in his sleep, she kissed him. Toby moaned and opened his eyes.

"I thought I lost you for good this time Spencer. Please never do that again." Toby said looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean...what happened? Did I do something wrong?" Spencer said building up tears in her eyes.

Toby wiped away the tears away and said, "you overdosed, do you not remember?" Spencer shook her head 'no'.

"Well then how did you take all of those pills?" Toby asked sitting up, she shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't think that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he /emwould get in there and do that to me?" Spencer asked.

Toby looked at her and asked one more question before getting the doctor, "What was the last remember?"

"I remember you getting up and me running into the bathroom. The next thing I know I am in the bathroom floor asleep."

Toby nodded his head and walked to the door to get a doctor. He was about to open the door when he saw a note on the table next to the door.

He read the note out loud, "You cAn cAll me A for now on, And yes I wAs the one in your bAthroom lAst night-A" Spencer and Toby both had tears in their eyes.

They wanted to go back home into the safety of each other. The doctors discharged her 2 days later.

"Spence?" Toby asked, turning out of the hospital parking garage into the road.

Yeah babe." Spencer responded

"What was the dream about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it can we just go home please." She pleaded looking out the window.

"He didn't respond, he just wanted to know why she would be so terrified of him in the first place.

"They got home and opened the door to a banner that said "WELCOME BACK HOME BABE!"

She turned to him and said, "I love you so much Toby!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

 **SO I KNOW THAT THIS WAS KIND OF A SAD CHAPTER IN A WAY BUT I MEAN SHE IS FINE BUT I WILL GET BACK TO THE WHOLE MYSTERY BROTHER THING BUT I FELT LIKE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND I WANTED TO SAY THAT I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND... I WANT TO SEE IF SHE READS MY FANFICTION. IF YOU DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND TELL ME OR COMMENT AND TELL ME THAT YOU DO BC I READ YOURS BUT IDK IF YOU READ MINE:) I HONESTLY HAD SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT CHOSEN FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT IT DIDN'T WORK OUT THAT WAY SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH IT...**


	6. Chapter 6

So this one is going to be my take on 5X24, when Toby comes over and talks to Spencer the day before she goes into the dollhouse. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Spencer sat on her couch thinking about her and Toby, they weren't really talking at the moment. She knew that they weren't talking because of his job, him being a cop is the worst possible thing that has happened to their relationship.

When Spencer went to London, for an interview at Oxford, her sister's room mate comforted her and they ended up kissing. Another kiss happened when a guy named Johnny, that was kicked out of their house on the same night they kissed but haven't spoke since then and the same with Collin in London.

She hadn't told Toby about the kisses but she knew he wouldn't be very happy about it.

She heard a knock on the door and stood up to see her MIA boyfriend. She walked over to the door and opened it, he didn't say anything. He just walked in and tossed his police badge on the kitchen counter.

"I have done a lot to get that," Toby started to say. "I got my butt kicked in the academy, I fought with my dad, I even got a buzz cut." Spencer had tears in her eyes, he sounded angry.

"I did it because I was tired of not being able to protect the one person that means the most to me in the world." The tears began to build more now. "And I'm not going to choose, Spencer. I'm not going to choose between it and you."

"I never asked you to," Spencer's voice was quiet.

"I know that's why I'm going to tell Tanner, that if I can't be with you and be a cop, she needs to kick me off the force." Toby was walking slowly to her.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, he stared intensely into her eyes before engulfing her lips with his own in a fiery kiss. She let out a gasp as their tongues battled for dominance.

She pulled away and put her hands on his chest to stop him, "I...I," she stuttered trying to confes.

"Babe, what's wrong? What happened?" Toby asked trying to pull her back to him but she resisted looking down at the ground.

"I. . . kissed someone else," Spencer began to cry.

"Who?" he asked the anger building up in him.

She looked up at him and let out a small sob, "Johnny and," she couldn't get the words out it was too painful.

"And?" Toby stepped back from her, trying to contain his anger.

"And...Collin," she let out a loud sob and fell to the ground crying, looking back at the ground now.

He felt angrier by the second, he pulled her up off the ground by her elbows and kissed her hard. Grinding his hips against her so she could feel his evident erection throbbing for her. He pulled away and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm so sorry," she could barely get it out the words when she said this the anger subsided.

"Shhh," He was still trying to calm her down. He pushed her back until she could feel her bed behind her knees and threw her on the bed gently before climbing on top of her.

When he took her shirt off it brought back the thoughts that she had kissed another guy. That another guy had his hands on his girl. She had never kissed another guy while she was dating him and now that she had he felt betrayed. His blood boiled in his veins, he needed to do something about this. Spencer could tell that he was upset and she knew why.

"Roll over." He boomed.

She did as he commanded and he straddled the backs of her thighs. She knew what was going to happen and she liked the thought of it.

"I'm going to spank you. . . I want you to count." They had done this before, gently but now Toby was truly mad and he had to get this anger out or it would be worse the next time.

She nodded her head and pulled his hand back, his hand left a light mark on her ass when it struck. She let out a shriek and felt her arousal building in her. He spanked her again, this time lower. Closer to her sweet spot. She moaned/ grunted when his hand hit. She was almost convulsing on the bed, she could feel the throbbing between her legs.

She was counting, just mentally. She really didn't want him to know how much she hated this and she knew that it could have been worse. Toby heard her but ignored, continuing to smack her, now pink, ass. He felt better when he was done.

"You are mine." he claimed. "Do you understand?" he got off the backs of her thighs and stood up at the end of the bed.

"20 times." She simply said.

Toby furrowed his brow and she looked down at his and and he realized what she was talking about. He had hit her 20 times, and it was rough. She felt the tears begin to come and she buried her face into the pillow.

Toby's stomach dropped when he heard her quiet sobs. "Oh my god, Spencer. Did I hurt you?" He tried to pull her into his arms but she refused.

"Don't you understand?" She let a laugh out jumping out of the bed and covering her naked body. "It hurts, knowing you are in town and not being able to see you. I have had nights where I cried myself to sleep." Toby put his head in his hands. "Do you want to know why I kissed those guys?" She asked but he didn't respond.

"I kissed them because I felt unneeded, I didn't think you needed me anymore." She had full on tears running down her face now. "I love you so much and now I don't know if you still love me."

Toby stood up and held her hands in his, he had tears brimming now. "No, no, no, Spencer. I will always love you. I am sorry I wasn't there for you all those nights. I know I told you not to call and it also hurt me to not be able to hold you without being threatened by my boss." A tear fell from his left eye and she swiped it away with the pad of her thumb. "Please let me make it up to you."

"How can you make that up to me?"

"Let me make love to you all night." He said in a husky voice and kissing her neck.

She moaned and Toby turned her around. They laid on the bed taking it slow tonight. Toby thought she kissed them out of spite but she was hurting and he couldn't even notice. He was kissing her neck and down to her breasts, repeatedly saying "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." When he would say this, she would moan his name and push him further down.

He ate her out before making long, sweet, sweet love to her all night long. Her house was filled with moans and shouts as the night went on.

That was a very tough chapter to write for me I got a little emotional. I actually wrote this chapter and the chapter before in one day. I just didn't want to post too many chapters at once because you get less views that way. I started it about a month ago and just now finishing it. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review, they really do make me happier and more inspired to write one shots.


	7. Chapter 7

Sad to say it but Spencer was getting bored with their sex life. It always ended out doing the same thing all the time: regular sex or he would finger her. He had never eaten her out and she wanted to know how it felt. How does she tell him she wants him to eat her out? It wasn't something that came up in their everyday conversation, 'just wanted to say something, I want you to eat me out

They hadn't been having sex for that long, maybe two months at the lowest. Their first time together was a mess but was also something very memorable for Spencer. Toby already had his virginity stolen from him, his step sister was blackmailing him for sex. He accepted the fact that she was not going to be his first but he was going to be his.

Spencer decided to call him and have him over for lunch. It rang for a few beats and he picked up.

"Hey Spence."

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch." She silently prayed that he would say yes.

"Umm. . ."

"Please, my mom and dad are gone on business and I don't want to be in this house all alone." She said trying to hold her serious tone.

"You should have just started off with that." He chuckled.

He was going to be over as fast as he could. Spencer tried to make her self as presentable as she could. She was wearing the navy blue shirt with the shoulders cut out and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. All tied together with a pair of brown western riding boots. She had her hair loosely curled and natural looking makeup, the way she knew Toby liked.

She heard a knock at the door and her stomach dropped like she was a little kid going down a hill in the car. She wasn't nervous for the act itself but for asking him. She was worried that he was going to laugh at her. She opened the door and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him harshly.

"Hi," He murmured against her lips.

"Hey, babes."

"What's for lunch?"

"Me," she whispered in his ear and he froze.

She slid down his body and kissed his neck while he figured out what she meant. She was pretty sure that he knew what she meant but he didn't want her to stop kissing him. She looked up and he looked down. Their eyes met in a gaze, as if he could understand what she was thinking. He smiled and kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hand over him to get him going

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She breathed.

He nodded and she lead him into his room. He pushed her back until her knees where touching the bed. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "tell me what to do."

"Strip for me." He had a sexy deep voice that always came out during sex, it was almost dominating. She began unbutton her top and let it fall off of her shoulders. She slid her hand down her stomach and slipped her thumb in her waist band. She was looking at him the whole time, edging him on. Once she had her pants all the way down her long legs she motioned him to come closer.

"He sauntered over to her and covered her lips with his own. He pushed his hands around her torso and skillfully unhooked her bra. He ran his hands over the swell of her breasts. "Tell me what you want." He demanded in a husky voice.

"Kiss me." She breathed.

"Where?"

She pointed to the apex of her thighs and he got down on his knees. Kissing and suckling on the way down. She moaned when he kissed her where she wanted with the fabric between them. He held his hands on her hips so she would stay still. She had fist fulls of his hair and was pulling every time he kissed. He slipped his fingers into her waist band and moaned at her being ready so fast.

"Please." She begged with her eyes screwed shut. Toby pulled her panties down and they pooled at her feet. He motioned her to step out of them. He studied the perfectly hairless body, she was always perfectly shaved for him. He never said anything about the hair and neither did she. He pushed her back against the bed so she would be sitting and spread her legs. He could see how wet she was, she was glistening for him.

"I love you so much," he murmured just before diving into her. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue going up and down, savoring her as he went. He sucked on her clit and she threw herself back onto the bed. His hand went up to feel her breasts and pull on her nipples as he plunged his tongue into her.

"Unghh please, more!" She screamed and she thrust her hips to his face. They could both feel her insides tightening. She lifted her hips again before her climax hit her like a freight train.

She was panting as he slid up her body, he kissed her neck as he waited her to calm down. "That was the best thing I have ever experienced." She kissed him and spoke again. "Thank you so much."

"That was amazing watching you come undone like that, I would pay to see that." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Can we fuck now?" She nodded and their night was just beginning

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this was a request and of course if you want something I am going to give it to you! I hope you like it, enjoy!**

Spencer was just finishing her nightly read on buzz-feed. This was her nightly ritual ever since she married Toby, they would read buzz-feed together and then go to bed. The place that she was reading said that sleeping naked releases endorphin, these are chemicals that release when you show love to one another. Spencer wanted to try it and see if she would wake up the next morning feeling different.

"Toby, I want to try something." Spencer said brushing her teeth. They had not been married but for 3 months now and they had their night routine down pack.

"Yeah?" He responded spitting into the sink.

"I want to sleep naked tonight and not have sex first," he nodded his head and she continued, "I read this thing on buzz-feed that said if we sleep naked it would make us sleep better and it releases these endorphins that make you happy."

"Babe, you had me at 'naked' so yes I will try this with you." He kissed her and walked into the bedroom.

They removed all their clothes and climbed into bed, this was going to be east for Spencer. They would sleep naked after sex but for Toby it would be a bit harder for him. He would get aroused and not be able to sleep. They went straight to sleep and Spencer fell asleep right away but Toby was still awake.

After about thirty minutes of laying in bed with Spencer he was hard. He should have know this was not going to be as easy as he thought it would be. He began to message her breasts and she stirred in her sleep. He leaned over to see if she was awake and was sad to find that she was still asleep.

"Spencer," he moaned in her ear, he nipped at her ear and she moaned. Her hips pushed against his erection and he moaned. She was awake or so he thought. He climbed over her and slid his hand down her body, he reached her sex and he slipped his fingers past her lips. He could feel her arousal growing and she began to thrust her hips with his hand.

He was sucking on her nipples when he decided that she should be awake and alert that they were about to have sex. He spread her legs more and entered her she, he was thrusting and wondering why she wasn't saying anything or even looking at him.

"Oh god yes, Spence," he moaned out into her ear. He knew that she was close to an orgasm and he thrust harder. Her eyes popped open and she yelled, she pushed him off of her.

"What the hell Toby?" Spencer yelled sitting up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were awake." Toby said reaching out for her. She rejected him and pulled her legs up in a ball pulling the covers over her naked body. "Baby, I'm so sorry." She teared up and crawled into his lap.

"How did you not know I was still asleep?" She looked at him through teared eyes. He was still hard and it was starting to make Spencer uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I thought since you were responding with my hand you were awake." He kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth.

"I was having a sex dream and then I started to wake up and realized it was real." She cried into his chest. He held her trying to console her, he felt horrible that she had that kind of reaction to him that way. He felt horrible for not making sure she was completely awake.

"I'm so so sorry, I will understand if you don't want me to touch you for a little." He was tearing up at thinking that she was scared of him. She didn't respond for a little while and she just sat there in his lap.

"No that's not what I want." She left small kisses on his chest, "I want to make love." She looked up at him and he looked nervous.

"Spencer, are you sure you don't need tonight to calm down?"

"No, I'm sure that I want you to make love to me. I'm sorry for freaking out, I don't really know why I did that and I don't want you to think that I don't love you because I do and I want you to continue to touch me." She left small kisses up to behind his ear.

"Okay, lay down." he laid her back and kissed her. He migrated down her neck to the base of her neck, his hand slid back to meet her entrance slipped his fingers into her.

She was moaning and thrusting her hips to meet his hand, she pulled his head down to kiss her. He hovered back over her and entered her again.

"Please, keep your eyes open I need to see you." Toby said thrusting slowly in and out of her. She opened her eyes and met his thrusts at ease. She was moaning his name and begging for more. He wanted to take tonight slower this time, he didn't want to think about what happened just minutes ago.

"Oh god Toby," She threw her head back into the pillows and yelled in ecstasy when she reached her orgasm.

"oh fuck, oh fuck Spencer!" Toby yelled into the nape of her neck when he finally came in her.

"I won't be sleeping naked unless we have sex then sleep." She said when her orgasm finally washed over, they both laughed. Spencer moved so she was laying with her head on Toby's chest, he had his arms wrapped around her and they fell asleep this way.

 **So that was a very easy and fast chapter for me to write. Anyway I hope you liked it and remember that if you want me to do anything in a one shot just ask in a review and I would be happy to oblige. Also, I have about 10 chapters in the run right now so I won't be actually writing them for a while, just posting them!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was Christmas Eve and Spencer was making cookies, she never really enjoyed cooking but her mom wanted everyone to come over and bring some type of food with them. She put the cookies in the oven and walked into the bedroom, where Toby was getting ready.

"Hey babe, you almost ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah almost done..." He trailed off as soon as he saw Spencer in her apron and with er hair pulled back messy. She had flour on her cheeks and on the bottom half of her apron. She was mos beautiful when her hair was messy and she had no makeup on, Toby always made sure to complement her daily. He would kiss her as much as possible and tell her how beautiful she is. "You look amazing right now, are you sure that we have to go to this food thing?" He looked her up and down, _checking her out,_ as Spencer would say.

She noticed what he was doing and turned around so he could no longer see her. "I know what you're doing, we're not going to right now. We have to get ready for this thing." She was not going to let him take advantage of her and them be late because of sex. It wasn't going to happen.

After Toby got ready, Spencer checked on the cookies and then she got ready. She put on a red and white Christmas sweater that had a small reindeer on it. She paired it with a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. Toby had on a light gray button down and a pair of blue jeans.

"You look fantastic, I can't say that enough." Toby wrapped his arms around her waist while she was putting the final touches on her hair and makeup.

"Shh," she winked at him in the mirror and turned around. "I love you." She whispered and kissed the corners of his mouth. When she pulled away he pulled her head back and kissed her, his mouth overtaking her own.

She pulled back before it got too heated, she had to get those cookies out of the oven. She walked into the kitchen, shaking her ass just to tease Toby. The cookies were perfectly cooked, she actually succeeded at cooking something, of course she did. She is a Hastings she will always be able to do anything.

"Toby, let's go," She yelled picking the cookie container up and walking towards the door. He followed her outsides and helped put the cookies in the car. They drove for about ten minutes, they just lived a few miles away. A couple of months ago Spencer moved out of her parent's house and into the loft with Toby. They loved living together, they could have sex when ever they wanted and where ever they wanted, they never had to worry about getting caught by her parents from making out on the couch.

They walked into Spencer's old house and saw everyone standing around in the kitchen. Nothing had changed, everything was the exact same. She saw her family that was usually there every year. her closest cousins were there, Elena and Matthew and her sister along with Wren was there.

 _Wren_ was someone that Spencer hated and she didn't really hate very many people but he really knew how to get under her skin. Toby also hated him, Wren was known to hit on Spencer in past. Her father was a real enthusiast for Wren, he was always telling Spencer that she needed to find a man like Wren. She would tell him that she was with Toby but they still told her the same thing over and over again.

"Every one let's eat!" Veronica yelled, this was the only time of year she was happy. Spencer could always tell that her parents were stressed out all year long, but when Christmas came around everyone in her house was happy.

Spencer walked over to the table and took a seat next to Toby, there was all kinds of food. The Christmas turkey was in the middle of the table and the side dishes were all around the table. They were drinking water along with it. Spencer filled her plate and Toby did the same. They were sitting and eating, there were small conversations going on with two or three people but other than that everyone was silent.

Spencer continued to eat until Toby's hand laid on her thigh, she looked over at him and smiled. He returned her smile and slid her hand father up her leg. She didn't think much about it until his hand reached her sex, she had jeans on so he wasn't touching bare skin but still, it was erotic for him to be touching her this way in public. She sent a glare his way and he just smiled once again.

"So Spencer, what college are you planning on going to after your year break?" Her cousin Elena asked. She was taking a year off from school so her and Toby could build on their relationship.

"I actually just got back my letter of acceptance, I think I got it back last week." she nodded her head and pushed Toby's hand off her thigh. Everyone said congratulations and they continued their meal.

Toby replaced his hand on her thigh and began to her her sex through the material. She shifted in her seat and sent him a glare. He smiled and rubbed harder, she pulled out her phone and sent him a text message.

*Toby, please not here I don't want my parents to say anything.*

She sent it and he checked his phone. When he read the message he stopped his hand but didn't remove it. Spencer thought she was safe this way and continued with the conversation in the family. After about five minutes of no movement he began again, she couldn't take it anymore. She hurried and finished her dinner.

She stood and mad and announcement, "I am going to go show Toby what you guys did with the guest room upstairs." She smiled at everyone and pulled Toby by the back of his shirt, so no one could see. They walked up the stairs calmly but as soon as they were out of sight Spencer grabbed Toby by his collar and kissed his forcefully.

"Fuck me now in my old room." She tried to stay as quiet as she could but it was difficult. He nodded and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they walked into her much had changed, just the desk that was in the corner was no longer there and they bed spread had been changed. She put her legs down and began to unbutton his shirt, all the while of not removing her mouth from his.

"Holy shit Spence." He whispered and went straight for her pants, there was no time to waist getting completely naked. She needed him now and he needed her. She was panting when she pulled away, she removed her pants and tuned over, sticking her ass out for him. he unbuttoned his pants and slammed himself into her. She tried to contain her moans but she could barely do it.

She pushed her face into the pillows and let her moans out that way, he was biting his lip to hold them back. He continued to slam into her until she was about to explode, he could feel her walls tightening and he reached around an rubbed her clit, the pressure he was applying made her explode around him. She yelled into the pillow as her orgasm continued. Finally, he came grinding himself into her, he laid down beside her. Putting their clothes back on, Spencer fixed herself so it didn't look like she just had sex.

They walked back down the stairs and saw everyone standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at them in amaze at what they just did.

 **Merry Christmas! I created a tumblr page for this and you can go follow me there or you can just ask me questions or something but that is kpb1fanfiction. Have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this time I tried to write in Spencer's point of view and I want you to tell me what you think, I hope you enjoy.**

 **This chapter is based on Fifty Shades Freed, it may be strange but I liked this scene in the book, it should something about Christian. So, if you have read the books tell me and maybe we can relate. WARNING KIND OF ON THE WEIRDER SIDE!**

"You know you didn't have to do that!" I yelled through gritted teeth at Toby.

"I know," he says calmly and sexily.

He looks at me and looks so sexy in his ripped jeans, they hang off his hips just the right way. Right now he knows that I'm pissed at him and he is sex a defense mechanism. It can't work, it won't work. If I give into his game I will never get anything done. He did something that he should have told me he was going to do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper trying to stay focused on my object.

"Because I can and I need you safe." He says darkly. Leaning forward and sauntering over towards me like sex on legs. He has never done this to me, having to try this hard to get me to have sec with him.

"Come to the playroom tonight." He whispers as his body pushes against mine. My breathing increases and I can't resist anymore. I throw myself at him, wrapping my hands around his neck and kiss him. His younger invades my mouth and a deep groan emits from deep in his throat.

He wraps his arms around me and grind his erection into my groin. I gasp and moan loudly as he pulls away.

"Do you still want to play?" He mumbles against my lips. I nod enthusiastically and follow him into the hallway.

We stop at the playroom door and he slides the key out of his pocket and into the lock of the door handle. When he opens the door I can smell of the polish on the wood, the citrus and I can smell Toby. Oh how he smells so good, like home, I'm safe when I know he is around me. I see the table by the side of the wall that is long and a dark grain of wood. There is a bed with a leather cover and I see the many drawers that he has never opened once while I was in here.

He looks at me and I automatically know to turn around so he can remove my blue floral printed dress. I hear the zipper do down and he pushes it down my shoulder. I am left in my panties and bra, he turns me backs around and looks me up and down. He reaches over and grabs the leather cuffs. I hold out my writs and he cuts them but he doesn't do anything else with them. What is he going to do? The thoughts run through my head but nothing makes sense.

"What are you going to do, sir?" I find the courage to ask him But he doesn't respond. He looks at me and smirks, he then walks over and hits play on his speaker system. The music is soft but not soothing. Bach maybe? I'm not sure.

He walks back over and removes his shirt, throwing it on the red cover bed. His taunt stomach turns me on so much more, I feel the desire pool over flow and I need him to do something now.

"Toby," I breath and yet he doesn't respond. His eyes are dark but still I can see the man I love in them.

When he gets to me he reaches his hand into my underwear and pulls them down my legs. Why can't I be mad at him? He hooks me to the graph above and my arms are pulled over me so I can't touch him. He gets down on his knees so my sex is level with his face.

He kisses the apex of my thighs and i squirm a little, his expert tongue runs wild over and in me. I'm building, the pleasure is increasing and increasing. Just as I think I and going to be relieved, he stops just as I am going to go over the edge.

"Toby, please," I beg and thrust my hips into his face. He does the same thing again, he doesn't let me orgasm. I think it is underrate until he pulls something out of the untouched drawers. A ball shaped blue object.

"This is a wand baby, it vibrates." He whispers and I hear the wand start to vibrate. I groan and he runs it Over my cover nipples. His hand slips into the cup of my bra and pulls it down below my breast. He leans in and gently sickens on my left nipple. After begging him to continue he switches breasts and glides the wand over my sex.

"Ah!" I groan out and thrust my hips hard against him. He laughs and continues, over and over agin. He stops right at my peak, just before I can come. This torture continues until I can't stand it anymore. It's too intense, I can't take this, the stop and go again and again.

"Red! Red!" I shout and the tears start. "Red!" I shout again and he jumps up.

"Oh god no Spencer," he takes both of my hands and unhooks them. My hands fall around his neck and he moves us to the bed, holding and rocking me. I sob into his shoulder, loud and unladylike sobs. He tried to console me but there is no use. I com-bust into a heap of tears I his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer please forgive me," he whispers and kisses my hair.

"We're you going to stop?" I whisper, coming back from my small break down. He looks at me as if he is unsure.

"I'm sorry I got lost in the moment." He kissed my forehead and falls back on to the bed pulling me with him. I lay with my head on his chest while we talk about what happened in our day today. I know he loves me and he doesn't want me hurt but sometime he doesn't understand what some of the things do to me.

 **There you go. I have a lot of chapters stocked up to be written and I hope you like this small spin off of fifty shades. There will be more! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Toby looks up at the clock and sighs, it was finally time to go home. He was working the late shifts at the hospital. He thought this would be a good thing, being a doctor and having all of this money, not to mention the fact that he has always wanted to help people. Spencer supports him no matter what.

Toby gathers his things from the changing room and begins to head out the door. His boss stops him, "Have a good night Dr. Cavanaugh." He said with a nod of the head.

"Thanks Mr. Robinson, you too." He said as he walked through the double automatic doors.

"He got into his brand new car that he just bought, Spencer got it for him as a birthday present. She was a lawyer, just like her mother and father. She was amazing at it. Almost every case that she worked, she won. He thought about how much he loved her, all the things she had done for him over the years. Once year he gotten the flu and she stayed out of school to take care of him.

She was an amazing wife, they hardly ever fought and their sex life... oh, their was amazing. Just about every night they would have sex in some way, they had to have some kind of sexual contact, it didn't matter; it could be them manually making them orgasm, or them full on having sex. Although when Toby started the later shifts they didn't have much time together. He would get home and Spencer would be asleep or too tired to do anything. That had been happening for a few days, she would usually stay up late and wait for him but she couldn't do it anymore.

As he was driving his thoughts went south and pictures of Spencer's naked body came to mind, the noises that she made as she was coming was ringing in his ears. Tonight was going to be hard if Spencer was asleep when he got home. Toby was hard, the fact that he hadn't had sex in a few days didn't help. He pulled into the driveway and looked into the windows from the house. There was no lights on so that meant that Spencer was asleep. Toby hung is head and took a breath before opening the car door.

He unlocked the front door before entering, still, there were no lights on. No sound either. He walked through the house, first the kitchen, then the hallway. He stopped to look at their wedding pictures that hung on the wall, it felt like more than 3 years that they had been married. He was snapped out of this thoughts when he heard they bed shift, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Spencer's awake. /emHe thought.

"He walked into their dark bedroom and saw that she was asleep, she had just turned over in bed. He let his shoulder fall and he let out a sigh. He needed to fix this feeling. Toby walked over to Spencer and looked at the beautiful brunette in his bead and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She smiled in her sleep but didn't move.

He turned around and walked back out of the room, he walked into the bathroom. The images of Spencer came back into his head, the image of her touching herself on their wedding night. The sound of her moaning underneath him came back to his ears. He turned toward the sink and pushed his scrub bottoms down, he began to stroke his member and think more and more about Spencer.

Spencer turned over and reached her hand out, reaching out for Toby. Although he was not there. Spencer frowned and realized that it was still in the middle of the night. She looked at the alarm clock and noticed that it was 1:42, Toby was always home before 1:30. Panic set in and she sat up.

She looked at the door and realized that Toby's shoes were sitting there where he put them when he came home every night. Spencer let out a sigh of relief and stood up, heading to the bathroom. She was outside the door and she heard moans coming from inside.

"Oh god, Spencer." She heard him moan, she thought she was imagining it but when she opened the door and saw him rubbing his erection she knew it was real. She groaned and felt the muscles in her stomach tighten as desire pooled in her mustn't have heard the door open because he didn't stop until Spencer was right behind him.

"Hi," She said as she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. He stopped and felt his face cover in blush, his wife just caught him masturbating, he turned around and looked at Spencer.

"Spence I-" He struggled to find the words. She smiled and slid her hand down his toned stomach.

"Shhh Toby, that was hot." She whispered. Her hand replaced his and she swiped her thumb over the tip. he groaned and put his head on her shoulder. She continued to pump until her hand started to get tired, she sat down on her knees and took him into her mouth.

"He thrust his hips from the contact. She swirled her tongue around the tip and pumped with the other hand.

"Yes!" He yelled as he came, placing his hand over her head and making her deep throat him once. He was still panting when she stood up, she kissed his neck and took his hand, putting it into her panties. She was soaking wet.

He groaned and picked her up. He carried her into the bedroom and laid down on their bed. He attacked her neck with kisses as his hand trailed back down her stomach into her panties. She moaned and her hips met his hand. He pulled his hand out again and she whimpered.

""Baby, please." She whimpered. He chuckled and leaned above her, his hands slid the thin white tank-top that she was wearing over her slim body. Her nipples were to a point and he leaned down to kiss her breasts, she moaned and her hands went up to his hair. His hand rubbed her clit and finally, he slipped two fingers into her wet core.

"I've missed you." Toby growled into her breasts, she moaned and slid her hands down his back and left scratch marks. Ever so often he would look up at her, she had her eyes closed and her back arched, she looked absolutely beautiful. His fingers continued the expert work until she came.

"I'm so done with late shifts." He said as he climbed over top of her. She looked into his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, he slid his tongue past her lips and rubbed his throbbing erection at her entrance. She pushed her hips up and he went into her only partially though.

"He thrusted into her all the way and pulled away from her lips. She moaned and her hips matched his thrust for thrust. He was going slow, enjoying the feeling of her body against his.

"I love you so much Toby." She moaned. "Oh! TOBY! Harder!" She yelled.

""No baby, we are going my pace, I want to cherish you." Toby said, his voice sounding continued this until both of them came gloriously. They cuddled up on bed and fell asleep, neither one of them said anything about what happened in the bathroom.

Don't forget to review and I have 3,760 view and I am very happy! Thank you so much for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning violence**

So I went to show her the place and she loved it." Toby said as he closed the fridge. "I think I did a good job, once I finished putting the beams in the loft she said they'd be interested in me doing some _custom_ work for them." Toby was walking over to Spencer that was sitting on the couch on her computer.

"That's great!" Spencer said sounding distracted.

"She even gave my name to an architect to someone that she knows." Toby said with a grin on his face, he had been working on the loft for a little while now and he had finally finished.

"Th-that's great!" She stumbled through her words and looked aimlessly at her computer.

" _Spencer_ you're doing it again." Toby said shaking his head, scolding her in the nicest way he knew how to. She looked up this time and listened.

"I'm sorry... I know that I've been a little bit distracted recently, I just- I have so much o my plate." she went through a list of thing that she had to do for school alone.

He moved closer, "Okay, okay I'll let you work." He smiled as he shifted, placing his arm around her.

"Thank you."

"I'll just sit next to you and watch you type." He whispered, "I'll be very quiet."

Spencer went back to typing on her computer and smiling the whole time. She thought about all the stuff that was coming up, then she turned to say something but he put his hand on her neck and pulled her close, he kissed her, taking her by surprise.

She kissed him as hard as she could in the position that she was in. She pulled back, "This is not... distracting... at all." She said against his lips and went back to kissing him. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, invitingly.

They continued to kiss until she heard the door slam close. She pulled apart as fast as she could and gave Toby an apologetic look. Toby turned around and saw Peter Hastings standing in front of the island. Toby cleared his throat and moved over further from Spencer.

"Hi, how was your run?" Spencer asked nervous that he was going to yell at her for making out with her boyfriend on the couch.

"I miss the days when you ran with me." He said angrily, Toby was feeling even more awkward by the second.

"I should go," Toby said smiling at Spencer and he stood up to walk out the door. Spencer looked at her father and he rolled his eyes. They had lost their relationship they had before her and Toby got back together. They would hang out and go running together and go to the club with him to play tennis.

"So what was he doing here with his tongue down your throat?" Peter asked sounding angry.

"He came over to talk about the loft." She said sheepishly. Spencer looked down at her hands.

"Well it didn't look like you were talking about the loft, I don't want that piece of crap here without someone else here." he declared, just then Spencer heard the back door open again, Toby walked in.

Toby cleared his throat and Peter sent him a glare. "I... forgot my wallet on the kitchen table." Toby smiled at Spencer and walked over to where he had left his wallet. Spencer stood up and her skirt was higher than it was supposed to be. She must not have noticed, because she bent over to pick up her laptop. Toby's eyes drifted down to her ass and Peter noticed, her father slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter top. Toby's head swung back around and he cleared his throat again.

She looked so hot like that, he had to remind him self that her father was standing in the same room as both Spencer and Toby.

"Keep your fucking eyes off of my daughter." Peter hissed through clenched teeth, he was more than angry. He was disgusted by the fact that someone could see his daughter.

"Yes Sir," He got out before Spencer cut in.

"No!" She yelled at her father, taking Toby's hand. "He loves me and I love him. You need to get over that fact. I will make out on this couch with him if I want to." Spencer groped at Toby's crotch and Toby gasped, pushing her hand away almost as fast as it landed there.

"Spencer Hastings. Why do you think you can talk to me that way? I am the one that pays for this house, and you think bringing _him_ in here and telling me that you can kiss him when you want." Spencer's father walked over to Toby. He took him by the collar and pushed him towards the door. Spencer ran towards then, Peter wasn't saying anything.

"Stop!" Spencer yelled as Peter's fist connected with Toby's jaw. Toby didn't fight back, he didn't want to make it worse. She rushed over to Toby and pulled her father off of him. She was pulling on the back of Peter's shirt when he turned around and smacked her across the face. She felt the heat rush to her face and Toby punched Peter in the same place he punched Toby.

Spencer was crying now and she stood up, she walked over to the door and grabbed Toby. He followed followed her out to the car and Peter came out of the house.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. Please!" He yelled. She shot him a glare and slid into the passenger seat of Toby's truck.

Spencer was crying but trying to hold it back as she was trying to calm Toby down. He was beat read with anger, he hadn't been this mad in a long time. She put her hand on his thigh and inched closer and closer by the second. She wanted him to calm down.

They pulled into the parking lot of the loft and went up stairs. Spencer hit the light switch and Toby could see the forming bruise on her cheek. Toby felt horrible for what happened. He walked over to her and took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Toby whispered.

"Don't be I was trying to help you." She said letting an open hand run over his crotch once more.

"Don't Spencer, you're hurt." He said pushing her hand away and kissing her forehead.

Spencer gave him a look and pushed him back on to the couch. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his knee. Her hand rubbed over his growing bulge, he threw his head back and moans.

"Oh Spencer, baby." He groaned.

Spencer smiled and slipped her hand into his pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled his fully erect dick out. She looked at him with an innocent expression and licked his tip. He groaned again and threw his head back. His hand went to her head and she took the most she could fit in her mouth.

Her head went up and down and her hand disappeared from his shoulder as she got on her knees. She swirled her tongue around and he ran his fingers over her scalp. He was getting closer and she began pumping her hand over his length.

She ran her tongue over his tip again and he came in her mouth.

"Oh Spencer!" He yelled.

"Now what was that about me being hurt?" She asked. "I'm horny after that." She said matter of factly.

She leaned back and he could see that she was rubbing her self over her skirt material.

"Get up here!" he said and she climbed into his lap. They fucked for hours once they were both calm.

 **You had to wait a little bit longer than I planned but go and read my new fic 'Take me to London' I will be updating every tuesday!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer put the dishes from dinner in the sink and the leftovers in the fridge. She was going to see Toby at the hospital because he had been working like crazy and the surgery board was finally cleared up a little bit.

The night that he came home and masturbated to because he was horny was the night that sparked a little bit more in the both of them. They would have sex as much as they looked in the mirror and decided if she had to touch up on her makeup, she did anyway. The only this she wend over was her eyelashes. She fixed her hair for the third time and grabbed her bag to walk out he door.

This always made Spencer a mixture of nervous and excited. Going to see Toby at work made her feel like a teenager again, at least the sneaking around and having sex with him made it feel that way. Toby's intentions of her coming to his work was not to have sex, but Spencer's intentions were them having sex.

The car ride over there calmed her nerves a little but not by much. She pulled into the the parking t behind the hospital. Everyone knew who she was, they knew that she was the top surgeon's wife or know as Mrs. Cavanaugh. She only came on the weekends, she had to work throughout the week.

"Hello, beautiful." Toby said as soon as he finished signing a chart.

"Hello hansom." Spencer smirked. They walked closer together and embraced. As they were hugging Spencer reached up to Toby's ear and whispered, "I want you so bad." She nipped at his ear.

He quickly groaned and she pulled back. He didn't even say anything, he just held his hand out for her and she took it.

She followed him into a dark room, when he hit the light switch she could see four small absent beds. She knew she was going to get what she wanted. He looked at her and his thumbs slipped into the waist band of his scrubs. She watched as he undressed himself, slowly and she did the same thing. Soon they were both naked in front of each other just breathing heavily.

Please Toby," she whimpered. She was growing more and more impatient with him and let her right hand massage over her right breast. She was still looking into Toby's eyes when her left hand slipped between her legs. Toby gasped and Spencer moaned at the feel of her own hands.

Toby watched her hands intently, moving up to her right hand at her breast down to her left hand between here legs. She stepped backwards towards one of the small beds with her hand still between her legs. She spread her legs, letting him get a full view of her.

"Spencer, you are a fucking goddess." He groaned walking over to her. Spencer closed her eyes and pushed two fingers into herself. "Toby, you need to do something to me now!" She whimpered as she moved her own hand in and out.

He wasted no time moving over top of her and entering quickly. "Oh god yes!" She yelled as he thrusted in and out of her. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed into her over and over again.

"Fucking you feels so good." He moaned into the side of her neck, trying to keep quiet. Her hips began to meet his and he was about to explode. "Cum for me please." He was kissing her neck when he moved his hands down her stomach and to her clit. She screamed and her hands went to his waist to pull him deeper into her.

She came, shaking violently around him until he came inside of her. He collapsed beside her and pulled out.

She was still shaking from her massive orgasm. His hand was still rubbing her clit in attempt to keep her wet. "Toby again?" She asked when she noticed that he was wanting more, she was exhausted. Toby nodded and licked his lips.

She opened her eyes when she felt his tongue dart out and touch her peaked nipples. He pulled the mound into his mouth and sucked lightly, his fingers trailed down her body. Before she knew it, two fingers were inside of her thrusting hard and fast.

Her eyes widened when his mouth removed itself from her tortured nipples and down her small frame. He pushed his tongue into her navel and she screamed out.

"Toby!" She whimpered when he pulled away from her body.

"Shh, of you want this to continue you are going to have to be quiet." Toby waited for any kind of response from her. When she nodded her head he went back to her. Once he reached down to her hips he was sucking on the skin and leaving love bites. She was still moaning and trying to move her hips but Toby held her down on the bed.

He continued down until he finally reached her center. He took two fingers and spread her lips, to get a full view of her lower body. He licked from the base up to her clit. She was moaning and her hips were rocking harder for some more friction against his face.

"Toby, please I need to cum now!" she grunted. Spencer had both of her hands on her own breasts, kneading and pulling on each nipple the same way Toby would if it were his hands. He sucked on her clit and brought two fingers back up to her entrance. he curled his fingers up and hit her g-spot over and over threw an arm over her face and endured the sweet, sweet torture of Toby Cavanaugh. His tongue was running wild over her clit, switching between sucking to licking.

"Yes!" She screamed when she came. She couldn't hold it in anymore she had to scream. Toby sat up and her arousal was evident on his lips. He licked them and she smiled, obviously still trying to recover.

"That was amazing." Spencer started, Toby crawled up he body. He looked at her with a grin written all over his face that let her know that he was going to fuck her again. Spencer was no longer horny but was not going to turn down sex and make him upset.

In a second she was flipped over on her stomach with her ass in the air. He smacked her butt once and swiftly entered her. Spencer pushed her face into the pillows and groaned loudly. It was a tighter fit at this angle and Toby was loving every second of it.

He was pounding into her still when she came hard, she reached around her own body and grabbed his hand. She brought it to her breast. Spencer found out that if he was touching her boobs he came faster. Then again, why wouldn't he? If he is a normal man he liked to play with her breasts. She laid flat on her stomach when he finally came into her. Toby laid down beside her and was trying to catch his breath just like the woman laying next to him.

"Do you feel better, because I do." He chuckled and looked at him. His pager went off and it was an emergency Surgery. He had to be there in 10 minutes or someone else would take his surgery.

"I have to go back to work but will see you at home tonight." He raced to get his clothes back on and out the door in under 30 seconds.

 **I know, I'm bad when it comes to updating but I kinda ran dry on suggestions and then I didn't have my computer. I also got new books so I have been reading them. I hope you liked this chapter and we are really close to having 6,000 reads thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET THAT PLL IS BACK**

 **I won't say anything in case not every one has seen it, but if you have tell me about it in a review I thought it was amazing but I want Spoby!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I did a pretty stupid thing and uploaded chapter 12 again and I'm sorry about that.**

Spencer was sitting in the front seat as Toby drove down the road, he had planned an anniversary dinner for them. The only thing Spencer knew was that they had been together for three years and they were going out to celebrate it. Toby had something much bigger planned.

They were going to a popular restaurant in Philly, Spencer had been there twice. They had been there for a dinner with her parents and their two year anniversary. Their one year anniversary was spent in bed all day.

"Are you ready?" Toby asked when he walked over to her side to open the passenger door. She smiled from ear to ear and nodded, Toby took a deep breath. Trying to prepare himself for something that was pretty important.

Spencer opened the door to the restaurant and laughed, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Alison sat there waiting for them. They didn't notice either of them until Spencer ran over to them and hugged every single girl.

"Hey, congrats on three years!" Hanna said as she hugged both Spencer and Toby.

"Thank you, how - why?" Spencer couldn't get the words out, she was trying to talk but she just couldn't.

"Mr. Macho here called us and told us to be here, we still don't know why we are intruding on this special night for you guys." Emily said, when she said 'Mr. Macho' she squeezed his arm and laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you could come." Toby said as he took Spencer's hand in his own. They all sat down and ordered drinks, the waiter came out with a soft pink champagne with what looked like a note that was tied to the base of the glass.

Spencer took the glass and the waiter passed out the rest of the champagne, the girls' wasn't pink but a like gold color. Toby smiled at Spencer and Took a drink of his water.

"Would you like to order now Sir?" The waiter asked Toby. Toby pulled his attention away from Spencer and to the waiter.

"No, I'll call when we're ready." Toby smiled and shooed him off. "You look stunning Spencer." Toby said for the hundredth time tonight.

"Thank you." She whispered and leaned in to kiss him. All the girls said 'Awww!' and they pulled away. "What is this for?" She eyed the tab on the base of the champagne glass.

Toby didn't say anything, he got down on one knee and nodded. "Now open it." He pointed to the note. Spencer automatically felt the tears building in her eyes. While she was struggling to open the letter, Toby was preparing the ring.

Spencer gasped at what it said, 'Will you marry me?' She turned back to Toby and there he was holding out a ring that wasn't huge but you could plainly see the diamond in the ring.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, I have known you for... I don't know how long but I do know something. I want to be with you the rest of my life. I want to wake up to you, I want to go to sleep beside you every night. I love you so much, sometimes I think it's silly that one could love another this much and then I remember who I love and it all makes sense. You are absolutely stunningly beautiful. Would you do the honor of being my wife?" Toby was shaking, Spencer was sobbing, Emily and the rest of the girls had silent tears dripping down their face.

Spencer covers her mouth and a sobs comes out again. "Yes, oh my god yes!" Spencer laughs and covers her mouth with her right hand as Toby places the ring on her left ring finger. The girls and everyone else in the restaurant were clapping and cheering.

Spencer removes her hand from her mouth and they kiss, it was obvious that Toby had his tongue in her mouth. Spencer still had tears streaming down her face and they stood so they could hug. Spencer pulls back and looks at Toby for a second. They kiss again and again.

"Okay, that can wait until later." Hanna says as the girls were still crying a little bit.

Spencer and Toby pull apart and laugh at her, Spencer keeps a hand on each other as they sit back down at the table.

"Did you guys know about this?" Spencer asks all 4 of the girls. They all nodded and shrugged their shoulders.

"Congrats guys!" Aria and Alison said at the same time. Hanna jumped on the idea of her planning the wedding, they all wanted to be bride maids, but Spencer or Toby wan't really paying attention. They were paying attention to each other.

They ordered food and ate as they continued simple conversation. When they had gotten done eating Spencer took Toby's hand and placed it on her inner thigh. Toby raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything or look at Spencer. She didn't do anything to his hand, she just wanted it there to be there. Toby took the bold move and ran his finger over her panties.

Spencer gasped and moved her hips, she was trying desperately hard not to moan. The girls were still having a conversation so Spencer took the opportunity to scold Toby silently.

Spencer let Toby run his finger over the length of her until he slipped past her panties. "We have to get going." Spencer said sharply. All the girls looked over and could somewhat tell what was happening.

They nodded and Toby removed his hand from between her legs and wiped it on her hot thighs. They said goodbye and left. On the way home it was difficult for both of them, Spencer was rubbing her hands on her thighs and Toby had a death grip on the steering wheel.

Once they arrived inside the loft Toby picked Spencer up and carried her into the bedroom. Toby was kissing her neck as they walked through the small apartment, Spencer had her hands in his hair pulling and massaging his scalp.

Toby sat Spencer on the bed and pulled her dress over her body. She fumbled with his shirt, he stopped and helped her. They pulled at each others clothes until they were both completely naked. Toby pushed her to lay back on the bed and leaned down between her legs. He licked her clit over and over again, waiting for her to end up on the edge and then stop in is tracks.

"Toby ... please!" She cried through clenched teeth.

"All in good time baby." He smirked and did it again. Brought her dangerously to the brink of orgasm and stopped. Finally, after 3 times of doing that he stopped and climbed up her body. He sucked on her nipples and massaged the other breast.

Toby stood up and stared at her. "Turn over." He demanded. She rolled over and knew what was happening so she got on all fours. He put his hands on her hips and entered slowly. Moving back and forth a few times and then started the punishing pace. Spencer was groaning and grunting with each thrust. She leaned down and put her body weight to her elbows and Toby could thrust deeper.

"Oh god fuck me!" She yelled as they hit their climax together. They laid in bed for a little bit until they both had a normal heart rate.

"Thank you." Spencer whispered, climbing onto Toby's chest.

"What?" He asked.

"For proposing." Spencer kissed his chest and fell asleep.

"Thank you for saying yes." Toby cooed and they both fell asleep.

 **So I did something pretty stupid of me and accidentally uploaded chapter 12 again with out realizing it and then it too me a long time to re-write a new chapter for today but there you go and I need some more requests. I know you guys like the doctor ones so if you could come up with some more of those it would be great. Have a good day.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Don't forget to review and give me suggestions!

Spencer had mounds of homework sitting on her bed. Her teachers were not-stop, they didn't stop with the homework. Especially the Ap classes, those were the worst. Her stress levels were through the roof, yes she was usually stressed but now it was way too much to bear. Her boyfriend, Toby, was always there for her. If she was to call him he would be there in 2 minutes.

Although she had to just deal with the studying and stress. Everything changed when Toby walked into the room and Spencer's face automatically lit up.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" She asked as she ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wanted to surprise you and your parents let me in when they were on their way out." He kissed the top of her head.

She nuzzled her face into his chest deeper and inhaled, his smell was comforting. She looked up and kissed him they pulled back they were both breathing heavily. He stepped to the side towards the bed, he grabbed her books and placed them on her desk next to her bed.

Toby grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the bed, she laid down against the soft comforter. He placed his lips over hers once again and grabbed the hem of her shirt. He lifted the shirt off in one swift motion, his hands skimmed down her bare breasts and she let out a groan of arousal.

Every time that had sex before now, it was always the same. To say it simple, Spencer was bored with their sex life, and frankly, so was Toby. They were always going slow, they were not saying anything; all they could hear was the slight moans and the 'I love you's' that was exchanged between them. She wanted him to fuck her like they had never done before. He was still kissing her, working the button on her jeans. She was trying to pull his shirt off, but he wouldn't break the kiss even for a millisecond. They hadn't had sex in about a week, Spencer was horny but would not admit it to Toby. Although Toby was horny too, he didn't want to push Spencer in anyway to have sex with him. Tonight Spencer wanted him bad and she wanted it hard.

He moved his kisses down to her neck and sucked on her plus point until she was letting mouth breath moans.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked.

"Well obviously not you," she looked at him and smiled.

Toby sat back on his knees and looked at his hands. "Baby, listen I'm sorry. I have just been extremely busy." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, just let me make it up to you?"

"I know, I meant it more as a joke. When I said it, I didn't notice how bad it sounded." She looked at his hands on her lap, still feeling the throbbing between her legs.

He looked at her and crawled up back between her legs. She moaned when his hands slid down to cup her wet sex. She thrusted herself into his hand, trying to get more friction. This is what she wanted, she wanted him to fuck her and get rid of all the stress.

She moaned loudly when his fingers slid into her, he grinned and sucked on her neck. He pushed harder and he could feel her insides spasming against his fingers. She screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her.

"Thank you baby, now I never said I was done." Spencer looked into his eyes.

She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist, grinding her center on his very noticeable erection. He lifted his hips as she began to unbutton his jeans. Once she had completely gotten them off she glanced at him. They have had sex before, but this time felt different for Spencer and she really didn't know why.

She sat up and positioned himself at her entrance, she slowly slid down. It took a few tries but eventually she fit him all in. He held her hips still so he could get used to it. Finally, after making her wait, he let her move at her own pace. She pushed herself up and let gravity pull her back down.

After a few minutes of getting her own pace, she was moving like a champ. Going up and down on repeat, they were both moaning and screaming each other's names.

"Please, Toby." Spencer whined as she began to feel her orgasm close.

Toby could feel how close she was so, he flipped her over and began thrusting into her at an amazing pace. Spencer laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist and returned his thrusts. He could barely hold back any longer so he pushed his hand between their bodies and began to vigorously rub Spencer's clit to get her closer. She came screaming a few moments later, Toby followed not too long.

"Holy. . . that. . . was. . . amazing!" Toby said as he rolled off of her and beside her.

Spencer nodded but didn't say anything. "Why are you so quiet?" Toby asked.

"I'm just sore," Spencer said nuzzling into his chest.

Toby sighed and knew that she enjoyed it, they had never been that rough before. He stood up out of bed and picked her up. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. "What are you doing?" She asked looking around.

"We are going to take a bath." Toby declared.

She laughed and nodded. Toby turned on the water and slipped Spencer into the water. He let the water fill up until about her boobs and then turned it off. He stepped into the tub and pulled her back against his chest. They stayed in the water for a little bit before Toby reached for the soap and the wash rag. He started at the base of her neck and worked his way down, he spent more time on her breasts. Messaging them and playing with her nipples. Once she was completely washed, he washed her hair.

Then, it was Spencer's turn to wash him. She turned around and began to work the soap down his chest. Once she reached his member he began to jerk him off. She moved her hand skilfully up and down. He was moaning until he came over her hand. She washed his hair and Spencer got out to get a towel. Toby pulled the plug and then got out of the tub, they dried off and got into bed. They laid in bed naked and wrapped in blankets.

"I love you so much," she kissed his cheek. "thank you so much for the bath."

"You're welcome baby." He smiled at her. "It was my pleasure."

They watched tonight's episode of Super girl and fell asleep.

 **This was an older chapter that I wrote when I first started writing and I forgot about it and never posted it.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING: SELF HARM.

SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS AND I AM TAKING A BREAK FOR ME AND MY WRITING, THIS WILL HOPEFULLY GIVE ME MORE TIME TO GET MORE CHAPTERS DONE AND THEY SHOULD BE BETTER. THIS CHAPTER IS BASED OFF OF A DIFFERENT FIC AND I WILL PUT THAT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO YOU CAN GO READ IT BC IT IS SUPER GOOD! ENJOY!

Spencer slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs. Her parents were home and for the first time they wanted to know why she was upset. They walked up the stairs and turned to Spencer's bedroom door. Peter looked at Veronica as he tried to open the door; it was locked.

Spencer sat on the floor next to her bedside table. She was still crying and burning up; she was in a long sleeved shirt like always . She pulled the sleeves back and saw the butterfly that Toby had drawn on her arm. She pushed away her tears and pulled the drawer open, inside was a white thine cloth and inside that cloth was a single razor. Spencer had promised that she wouldn't hurt the butterfly, but Toby had hurt her. She slid the bade over her skin and the physical pain over took her emotional pain. Her parents were banging on the door, she looked at the marks and put the razor away. She walked into the bathroom to wash the blood away.

"Spencer!" Peter yelled. I was obvious that he was pulling on the door handle.

"Just a minute!" She choked back the tears. Spencer changed into another shirt and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Her father asked. Spencer crossed her arms around her body, fearing that the cuts would start bleeding again.

"Toby broke up with me." She said quietly

"I'm sorry honey, I know how much you loved him." Her mom pulled her into a hug and Spencer winced. "What's been going on?" Veronica grabbed her arms.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Spencer put he most realistic smile on her face that she could considering the mental state that she was in. Peter said nothing else and they left to go out for dinner.

How could they not see that Spencer was still in pain and now it was worse. She didn't have Toby to protect her. Spencer's tears started anew and she went back to her bedside table.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Hanna barricaded through her bedroom door. Spencer dropped thee razor that she had reached for in the bedside table and tried to cover up her arms.

"Spencer," Hanna whispered sadly, she walked over and wrapped her arms around her, pushing Spencer's back against herself.

"I'm sorry," Spencer cried as Hanna held her. Hanna knew that Spencer didn't want to be here anymore with all that had been happening throughout the week.

"I know," Hanna rocked her and through her tears. Spencer calmed down and laid down with Hanna's arms still around her.

"I just want it to stop hurting. I lost Toby and now I don't know what to do." Her tears had slowed down, but started again every time she thought about Toby.

"Shhh," Hanna waited for her to fall asleep before she went to go and do anything away from her. She feared that of she had gotten there any minute later she would have found Spencer bleeding out on the floor. Hanna had experienced the pain that she was going through, although what she went though was not a break up but she had lost every single one of her friends.

Hanna walked down stairs to get them something to drink. Once she was down stairs she was pouring water and thought she heard foot steps upstairs. Hanna grabbed the glasses and walked quickly up the stairs. When she approached Spencer's bedroom she saw an empty bed and no Spencer on the room. Hanna yelled her name and put the glasses down. Walking through the house.

"Ahh." She could hear something through the door of the bathroom. Hanna yelled her name again but still got no response. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Hanna pounded on the door.

"Don't do anything please, Spencer. Talk to me!" She could hear the sobs coming out of Spencer's mouth. "I love you Spencer, I'm here for you." Hanna pulled out her phone and called Toby. "It's Spencer." She said frantically into the phone.

*A FEW HOURS AGO WITH TOBY*

Toby climbed into his car and slammed the door closed. How could he say something like that to Spencer? he was angry at first but now he was filler with regret. He knew he had probably just made it worse for her, he knew that she always thought negatively of herself. How can a person say something like that and then turn around and forgive them? They had a fight and Toby told her to go ahead and leave, he wasn't thinking when he had said that to her. It just came out of his mouth.

"Toby slammed him fists on the wheel as he thought that Spencer would never go back to him. She would never forgive him and she would find someone else that didn't yell at her when they got mad. Toby would try anything too get here back. Anything.

He opened the loft door and saw Spencer's navy blue coat on the back of his arm chair. At first he thought that maybe she had come over to talk but that also didn't make sense to him. She had left that coat there a few days before.

"Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes and he didn't fight them. Spencer was the only women that he actually loved other than him mother. He sat down and felt the fabric of her coat, it still smelled her perfume and her body wash. He wasn't sobbing but the tears were falling down her face. They had went through so much together and now it was possibly over.

Toby walked into the kitchen, he made a pot of coffee. As he drank his coffee he watched tv. He thought about all the happy times him and Spencer had, His favorite time with Spencer was the first time she told him she loved him.

If Spencer was safe and with him he was happy. Toby was pulled from his thoughts as his phone started ringing, it was Hanna. The never called unless it was important.

"Yes Hanna?" He asked sounding annoyed that she called.

"It's Spencer." Was all it took to get his attention and he was automatically worried about what happened.

"What Happened?" His voice was quiet, he didn't want anything to happen to her, he still loved her and always would.

"She won't open the door and she isn't responding when I try to talk to her." Hanna's voice sounded worried too.

I'm coming now if she doesn't open the door get it open with something!" Toby rushed out the door.

Toby drove as fast as he could to her house. It was only about 2 miles from his place but he wanted to get there before anything else happened. Once he pulled into their driveway he jumped out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Hanna!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs. He saw Hanna pounding on the bathroom door, She turned to Toby and she had tears falling down her face. She moved out of the was so he could open the door.

""Spencer move, I'm kicking the door open so it your in front of it please move." He yelled at the door. Toby gave her about ten seconds and kicked the door with as much force as he could and it popped open.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as he saw Spencer sitting in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, in a way of protection. He could hear he almost silent sobs. He walked closed and leaned down, it broke his heart to see her in that state.

""Spencer," he whispered. "Look at me, please."

Spencer looked up at him and she looked like she had been crying all day, she probably had been.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out and another sob came out. Spencer looked away.

""What baby?" Toby looked at her in confusion. He was the one to start that fight with her.

She pulled her arms out and they were covered in blood. He gasped almost silently as he trued to touch her arms. She jerked back and Toby looked hurt. This was the first time that she had rejected him in a long time.

"No, don't touch me." Spencer pulled her arms back around herself. Toby nodded, he didn't understand but he respected her request. He stood up and walked to Hanna.

""Get the first aid kit and make sire it has everything inside." Hanna nodded and ran down the hall. Toby tuned back to Spencer. "I'm not going to touch you, I just need to dress your cut." Toby spoke softly.

"No. Why do you want to touch me anyway?" Spencer was, once again, being way too hard on herself.

"Because Spencer, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen or known." Toby had tears in his eyes by the time he was finished with his sentence. "And if you don't let me help you we are going to have to go to the hospital."

Spencer nodded and Hanna finally came back in.

"I found some stuff that might help." Hanna sounded like she could barely breath, she looked liked her was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Hand it here... Thank you." Toby took the box and smiled softly at her. He sat on his legs and Spencer put her arms like they had been before. He took her hands and kissed the palms.

Spencer started crying again as he dabbed her cuts. It counted up to be four cuts on each arm, Toby thought that she was doing it because of the mean girls in the high school. He was wrong, this time it had been because of him. He was the purpose of her self harm. Hanna sat at the entrance of the bathroom making sure that she was going to be okay. Toby finished cleaning her cuts and the blood off of her arms.

""I've got her right now, you can go home." Toby told Hanna. He moved Spencer to the bathroom chair as she would be more comfortable. "Do you trust me with her?" Toby knew it was silly of her not to trust him.

"Of course I do." Hanna scoffed and looked past him at Spencer. She sighed at the sight of Spencer sitting there with her eyes closed and her head leaning against the wall behind her.

"Thank you for checking on her." Hanna nodded and waved at Spencer before leaving.

""Do you trust me?" He turned to Spencer and she opened her eyes at the sound of his voice.

""Yes." Spencer looked at him and smiled softly. Her eyes were red, they looked tired.

""Can I give you a bath?" He was still being quiet, he didn't want to scare her. "I want to was the rest of the blood off of you." Spencer nodded her head and stood up.

He turned to switch the water on and turned back to Spencer, "Arms up." She raised her arms and Toby reached for the hem of her top. He slowly raised her shirt up inch by inch. He kept his eyes stuck on her own. Once he got the shirt off he looked at it and saw the blood stains where it was over her stomach. He looked at her stomach and it clicked in his head that it wasn't blood from her stomach but from her arms.

"I love you." She whispered sadly.

""Oh baby, I love you too. I never stopped. He brushed her cheek wit his hand and looked deeply into her eyes. She leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.

"When she opened them she saw the love that showed in his eyes. She threw herself at him, wrapping her body around her. She wept into his neck.

"I love you so much." She let out a sop and he held her tight against his body.

""Shhh, I love you too." He ran his hand over her hair and down her back. They stayed like this for two or three minutes. She pulled back and grabbed his head, kissing him softly but with passion.

"I want you to get in the bath with me." She whispered.

""Maybe next time, just let me wash you." He smiled and she relaxed into the bath. He ran a warm wash cloth over her legs. She was starting to fall asleep.

""Don't fall asleep yet baby girl," he kissed her forehead. "I am going to get you into bed then we can sleep."

She nodded and stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry, I know I've said that a lot but I really am." her eyes were burning with new tears. "I didn't want to be here anymore."

""It's okay." He kidded her head and washed her arms gently. The cuts stopped bleeding and she was about to get out.

"Do you want me to get you some clothes?" Toby asked and he pulled the plug on the water.

"No, I want to feel you." She said and stood up revealing her beautiful naked body.

Toby didn't say anything he just wrapped a towel around her body. He saw her body, he saw how beautiful she was and he forced himself to stop thinking about anything sexual. She needed to heal before they were ever going to have sex again.

Toby carried Spencer's towel wrapped body into her room. He told her that she needed to at least put a shirt on. Spencer disagreed, she wanted him to feel her but Toby was staying away from as much sexual things as he possibly could.

"No Spencer." He said sternly when she moved her hand underneath his shirt and began rubbing his abs. "Wait until you're completely healed." She didn't want to wait until then, she wanted him now. They laid down and fell asleep.

Toby opened Spencer's front door and let himself inn. He walked up to her room and she was sitting at her desk. She turned around and smiled when she saw Toby.

""Hey baby!" she jumped out of her seat and ran into his arms. Her arms went right around his neck and kissed his chin.

""How are you?" Toby asked and lightly kissed her lips.

""I'm good. Just kiss me." Spencer urge. He complied, her hands into his hair. She moaned into his moaned into his mouth and he pushed his tongue between her lips. Toby's hands moved down her back and to her ass. Toby knew where this was going. He pulled back before it got too heated.

"Spencer..." He whispered, they had an agreement. Not that Toby didn't want too have sex with her, he just wanted her to be safe.

"Look." She pulled her sleeves back and the cuts were completely healed. "Toby they're healed, please. Please make love to me." She pleaded.

Toby took a deep breath and studied her arms. They were healed. He nodded and turned around, he looked at the bed. He pulled her hands into his own.

"I don't want to move too fast, I want to feel every single inch of you." He whispered and sat back against the head board. She nodded and climbed into his lad, she could feel how hard he was starting to get.

They had waited too long in Spencer's mind. She grinded her hips and gradually moved her lips from the space behind his ear down his chest. She pulled his hands and put them on her breast, he groaned as he messaged her breasts. /

"You're so beautiful." Toby kept groping her and started kissing her neck. She pulled away and pushed Toby's shirt off of his shoulders. Both of them were breathing heavier and hornier than ever. Her chest was moving quickly as her breathing increased.

His hands went to the hem of her blue tank top and pulled it over her head. He quietly gasped when he saw her breasts. She smiled and stuck her fingers into his belt loops, pulling him closer. She smiled and captures his lips between her own. They moved back so Spencer was laying beneath Toby.

Toby smiled and kissed Spencer's neck. She moaned and ran her hands over Toby's back. he kissed all the way down to her breasts and Spencer dug her nails into his back. Spencer grinded her hips up into his erection. Toby did the same to her.

He could feel the wetness through her panties Her moans were louder and more frequent. "I love hearing you." he moaned and put his hand into her panties. He smiled at the loud moan that came out of her mouth when he put his hand onto the most sensitive part on her body.

She pushed her own underwear down and removed him boxers in one swift motion.

"Have you been taking your birth control?" She couldn't say anything so she just nodded and stared into his eyes.

""Thank the lord!" he groaned and moved his body down and lined up with her entrance.

""Toby I need you!" She said exasperated, Toby was just laying there and not entering her. He moved his head and entered into her all the was. She continued her loud moans as her hips met his own with every thrust. Toby leaned down and out his elbows beside her head, thrust were deeper this way.

"Toby moaned her name and she did the same. Toby continued thrusting into Spencer. She could feel the building. "Harder please!" Spencer yelled and he started pounding into her harder until she was on the edge.

""YES!" She yelled as she went over that edge. He didn't pull out or slow down, he continued with his punishing pace. Her walls were still contracting around him. They continued and she came again. He pulled out and grabbed her hand. She automatically knew what he wanted. Spencer put her hand around his member and pumped him.. His hips were moving in and out of her hand.

""Cum for me." She whispered. He groaned and she could see that he was close to cumming. "Please." She begged. Her saying that was his undoing.

"I love you so much." Toby came on her. They cleaned up and fell asleep together

.wow... That was the longest chapter I've ever written and now you know why it took so long and I don't know if I'll be updating as much in the summer because I'm in honors English and at my school I have this big Summer reading plan that I have to write a lot of essays and stuff. But we will see how it goes. Thanks for reading and we have hit 10,000 views on this story with is insane. Enjoy the time between when I update again.


	17. Chapter 17

Home

Four years ago my loving husband told me he was getting deployed into the army. I was horrified and didn't know what to think. I never thought that I could live without him in my life, but here I am four years later and I'm alive and waiting for Toby to come home.

Those four years were not the slightest easy at all, I cried almost four times a week, It would horrify me to get mail from him. I was scared that the army was sending a letter saying that he had died. I never got any of those letter. The best letter that I had gotten was one that said that he was coming home in the next few weeks. I hadn't been that happy in a long time.

The week that he left we spent as much time together that we could. We went to go see his parents and then to see some high school friends. Emily was upset to see Toby leaving, as she should be. She understood that I was torn.

The hardest thing was sleeping by myself. I couldn't get over the fact that I had to sleep without my Toby's arms wrapped around me. Sleeping without the feeling of someone not letting me fall to far into my dreams.

Toby had once told me that he had dreams about me and he told me the dream. The letter came to mind.

 _Spencer, you were there. I saw you in my dreams last night and it was the best think I could have asked for. You were standing there in an open meadow with that pretty green/blue dress. we ate and talked for hours. After that we just laid out in the grass and watched the sky while I stole glances of you. You kissed me, like the kisses that I get when you're really happy. We made out and were about to have sex but I woke up. Haha. I wish you were in my dreams always. I love you so much, please don't forget it._

 _Toby_

Thinking about that letter put a huge smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see him the next day. There were some days if Toby got the chance to go into town he could call me and were would talk as long as possible.

So, basically I was tiding the house for his arrival. Emily and other friend understood why I wanted him for myself just for a few hours. Emily completely understood, she was the one that advised me to keep him home for as long as I needed.

"Do you want to go out with Toby and I when he gets back?" I asked looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"I figured you wanted some alone time once he got home." She had smirked at me.

I knew that once he came home we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off of each other. My phone rang, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" It was Mrs. Cavanaugh. I'd given here my number in case she ever needed to talk.

"Hi, Spencer! I wanted to know when my little Toby's gonna be home." her little voice sounded worried.

I know that I had answered that a few times now and decided to answer it again. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"But why is he coming in so late?" I was ready to yell at her but I held my cool. She had more than a right to see her son when she wanted.

"I think he is taking a later flight in, bit I'm not 100% sure." My voice was sounding more on the verge of breaking. I knew that I was doing, I was lying to my mother-in-law and just so I could have sex with my husband. although I haven't seen my husband in such a long time.

"Okay, just call me or come over, you don't even have to call!" I felt her smile through the phone and it lightened my mood.

"Will do, sleep well." She said the same to me.

I finished cleaning up and put in some pot roast for lunch the next day. I walked into my bedroom and looked at my empty bed, this would be the last night I had to sleep alone. I would never have to sleep in a cold bed and try to think of the worst things that could be happening to Toby at that moment.

I tried to sleep last night but it was a fight. I'm tired of having to wait for Toby to come home. I rolled over and grabbed my phone. It is 7:30 i the morning on a Friday.

After my shower I made coffee and breakfast. Toby was coming back at eleven and it had only been an hour since I had woken up. My hands were shaking, I had been more than ready for this day.

I waited a little while longer and got on my way to the airport. On the way there I could barely hold onto the wheel, my hands were sweating so much. I pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath. I looked at my watch, it was 10:45 Toby was gonna be landing in a few minutes. I made my way to the entrance and over to his gate.

There were about 10 people standing around, they seemed to be waiting for someone too. I stood close to them and waited. About ten minutes later someone came over the call system, announcing Toby's flight had landed.

Again, I waited and soon I caught a glimpse of the returning soldiers, Toby was the last one to come through. I cried as I ran into his arms and held tightly, he held me like he had never held me before. His arms were just as I remembered, comforting and warm. They always made me feel safer than anything else.

He pulled away and his lips met mine, I kissed him with all the passion that has been building up since the last time I saw him. I pulled away and stared as his beautiful face, it was just as I remembered, I had tears flowing down my face.

"Hi," was the first thing that he said to me. It was an angelic sound that I had been waiting for.

"Hello," I said to him, we kissed again and again. I could feel his smile breaking our kiss.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked me with his arms around my waist. I nodded and he picked me up, I wrapped my arms around him again and we walked to the car.

As soon as we got home he pushed me against the wall, kissing me like his life depended on it. Our mouths fighting for dominance, his mouth drops from mine and down to my neck. A moan slips through my lips, I can feel his strength in his arms when he pushed me against the wall. Grinding against me and making me moan like crazy.

Once again, he picks me up and still no words are said. He sets me on the bed and pulls my t-shirts over my head. His name escapes my lips in a hushed whispered. I lay down and he hovers his body over mine.

Toby's arms are amazing, they've alway been muscular but now they're huge. Watching him hold himself over me is amazing. I continue to tell him how much I've missed him, he tells me the same. He kisses further down my body, ending at my bellybutton. His tongue darts out and runs on the waistline of my red lace panties. His warm breath goes over my sex and tingles runs up my whole body.

I lift my hips and my sex fills his mouth. I moan at the contact of his mouth on a very wanton part of my body. He growls and sucks on my clit. My hands form a tight grip on the sheets and I continue to make my body meet his mouth. I watch as Toby's body slowly glides back up mine and matches his mouth to my neck.

My hands pushed on his pants, they wouldn't budge, his belt. I snaked my hands back around to his bulge. I moaned as my hands slipped into his pants, feeling his arousal.

"I love you so much." I whispered into his ear as he pushes my panties down.

"I love you too… you have no idea." He responded. I pushed his pants down once I got his belt unbuttoned. Toby sat up, I followed him. We removed the remainder of our clothes.

He pushed me back down and smiled at my naked body. He leaned down slightly and set up my legs, bending them at the knees. Slowly he gets ready to enter me. He bends and lines himself up at my entrance and enters me.

I moan loudly and he groans, I automatically remember the amazing feeling of having him inside me. His thrusts are slow, I want and harder.

"Please… Toby, faster…. harder." I whimper. I pull him back down on me. He complies to my request and I bury my head into the crook of his neck. I yell out incoherent words, that make no sense.

As his thrusts continue, my body begins to quicken and I pull him closer to me. Just enough for him to keep thrusting. He pulls a way a little and begins to kiss me. I bite his lips and he grins. He looks at me and groans his thrust slow down again, making me calm down.

I plead him to go faster again and again. After a minute he finally complies. I quicken again and orgasm hard around him. He groans and kisses me again. I feel his release shoot into my body.

"That was amazing!" I giggle and he rolls off of me. He rolled over and grabbed my hand. I squeezed his hand and kiss his cheek.

"Turn over." Toby whispered softly into my ear. I complied and he wrapped his arms around my body. I never want him to let me go again.

 **There You guys go, another chapter. I'm really sorry that it took so long. My finger is healed now but I'm not going to be able to get very many chapters up and if I do they may not be the longest. I have volleyball two a day pratice and a honors English reading assignment for yhe beginning of the year. Thanks for being patient with me and please don't hate me for the wait.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sooo... it's been forever and this chapter was written forever ago and I really want to post it. I hope you guys like it because I wrote it on paper to edit it while I transfer it to my computer. Also my birthday is in 2 days so I'm pretty excited. Let's get on with the chapter.

Spencer jumped up as soon as she head the doorbell rang. She had on a pair of high waisted shorts and a thin, light blue shirt on. It was Friday, the last day of Spencer's spring break.

"Hi!" She squealed as she jumped into Toby's arms. They hadn't seen each other at all this break and Spencer was dying for some Toby time.

"Hi baby," he whispered hotly in her ear, she moaned and knew they were going to fuck. Toby lifted Spencer and carried her over to the couch. He started kissing her neck and just barely letting his tongue touch her skin.

"Toby," she groaned. He cupped her ass and began to make her grind against him. She got the idea and took over, as she rocked her hips his hands skimmed over her body. Slowly taking off articles of clothing with them.

Toby's hands found her underwear. He could feel that she was wearing his favorite pair by the texture and the way it went over her ass. They were pure white lace, so this that there was basically no point in wearing any. He loved the way her ass felt in them.

Toby knew that they had only an hour or so before her parents came home and her dad already didn't like him, why give him any more reason to hate him.

Spencer could feel the pulsation between her legs and Toby had just barely started touching her. Toby pulled her head forward so their lips were hovering over one another's. They weren't even kisses, just breathing and touching each other's bodies. Toby leaned over and shifted so Spencer was beneath him. She lifted her legs so her feet met his ass and began pushing his shorts and underwear down at the same time she was fighting with his to get his shirt off.

Once they were both naked Toby reached back down to his pants and grabbed a condom out of his wallet. Spencer smiled, took it from him and placed it on him herself. Toby swipped his hand over her sex, checking to see how wet she was, she was soaking. Spencer nodded her head as a way of saying yes. With her given consent he entered her and her eyes grew larger. They had done it time and time again but Spencer almost felt overwhelmed every time he entered her for the first time.

Toby's thrusts were getting fasted and Spencer's moans were getting louder. By her sounds Toby could tell she was getting close. There were little things that Toby would pick up on each time they had sex, paying attention to her breathing, her loudness when he did something different.

"You feel so amazing right now Toby!" Spencer said with a shriek. There was a car that pulled up.

Toby reached down and grabbed her leg to bring it to his shoulder. She loved it like this, it took them a while to get comfortable to it right off but when they were comfortable it was amazing. Toby was watching as Spencer fought to keep her eyes open through the pleasure. The side door opened and still Spencer and Toby didn't hear anything.

It wasn't until Spencer moaned out, "fuck!" and her mother's bag came flying by Toby's head.

Toby realized what had just happened and rolled off Spencer. He grabbed his boxers that were now around one ankle and pulled them back into place. Spencer found a blanket and curled herself up. She didn't see who it was until she looked behind the could and her mother was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hello Toby." Veronica smiled but didn't look away from Spencer's embarrassed face. By now Toby had his jeans on and was working on his shit. He looked up at her, silently thanking God that it wasn't Peter, or he would have killed Toby.

"Hi Mrs. Hastings." He sad calmly and grabbed Spencer's clothes before handing them to her. Toby kissed the side of her head and said bye but she didn't respond. She had tears of embarrassment in her eyes. Just as Toby closed the door behind him Peter walked in the same door that Toby walked out of. Peter pulled him back into the house.

Peter looked at Spencer's naked back on the couch then to Veronica. "Spencer?" He asked, she could hear the anger rising in his voice. She covered her face and the tears began to flow. Not for herself but the fear of what might happen to her and Toby, she had heard of some people's parents finding out they had sex and then they force them to separate. She was also afraid of what he may do to Toby.

Toby cringed at the sound of Peter's voice, he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Toby?" Peter whispered in a menacing voice, Toby turned slowly and looked at him. He didn't look into his eyes for too long, not wanting to cause more trouble that there already was.

"Yes sir?" He responded calmly.

"What is or was going on here?" Peter held his tongue for what he really wanted to say was get the fuck out of my house and never touch my daughter again. But he didn't say that, he was semi nice about this. Well he was going to try to be.

"Nothi-" Spencer tried to say but her mother interrupted her.

"They were having sex, Peter. It's not like when we were their age we weren't. The only thing is they got caught." Veronica said with a small chuckle. Sh had talked to them about sex. She was okay with them doing it, as long as they were being said and everything was consensual. Spencer and Toby both stared at Veronica like she was insane.

I don't care if they're being safe but I don't want them doing it in the living room, if I had it my way I don't want them doing it in this house." He said directly to Veronic. Peter turned to Spencer and Toby. "If it were my choice you wouldn't be having sex at all," he cringed at the thought. "But since you have talking to your mother and you guys are being safe, it is better that you being pregnant." He spoke as if he were in pain.

Toby looked at Spencer and she nodded, he looked to Veronica and she nodded. He even looked to Peter but he was still brooding at the thought of them. Peter walked to his office and Veronica followed, Toby walked to Spencer at the couch/ There was still evidence of her past shed tears but they had stopped falling. "Toby..." Spencer started.

"Spencer," he stopped her. " It's okay, you're not in trouble, your mom just saw my ass and it's going to be a little awkward for a little while." He laughed and laughed a little. Attempting to make the situation a little lighter.

She smiled, "no more sex in the living room." She laughed and Toby nodded in agreement. He helped her finish getting dressed. Toby kissed her lips softly, "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She smiled and hugged him, they stayed in the embrace until it was time for Toby to leave.

Two days later Spencer was in her bedroom on the phone with Toby. They were talking about time away, giving her father a little bit of time to cool down. Spencer head a knock at her door and didn't think twice before she yelled. "come in!"

In came her father and she cut Toby off mid sentence. "I have to go my dad needs to talk to me, love you." She said and hung up the phone. She smiled at her father and he smiled back they had not spoken about the incident since it happened.

"You love him?" He asked and she nodded slightly with a smile on her face. "Does he love you?"

"Yes, very much!" Her smile stayed.

"I hope you know that you'll always be my little girl and I will love you forever." She nodded, these conversations rarely happened with her father. "Was he the first person that you have loved physically?" He asked, she knew that he was talking about her virginity.

"Yes," she said quietly, she hated talking about this with her father but they needed to have this conversation for him to be okay with Toby.

"Good, I'm not saying come to me and talk to me about sex. Go talk to your mother about that. I just want you to know that I love you and I have finally accepted that you are now a woman and can make your own discussions." He said and Spencer had tears flowing down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. These were the moments that she loved and wished they had more of. "I love you." He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

So, what did you think? I really hope you like it! I really worked on this chapter. I'm really sorry that I have been so busy and not updating but volleyball season for high school is over and I will be writing a lot. It will still take me some time.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I don't know how many of you guys like these kinds of chapters but I got the idea to do something like this from my friend Spobyfanficiton and wanted to try it out myself. I hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING DD/LG**

"Baby, come here." Toby said, "Have you been a good girl?"

Spencer looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry, Daddy." She pouted.

"Tell me what you did." Toby found out that she would get quiet if she wasn't being bouncy and always wanting to be around him she was probably being a bad girl or had done something wrong. She looked up at him and with a pouty face and the big doe eyes.

"I touched my princess parts last night." She said just barely audible, she kept her head down, careful not to look him in the eyes. She had learned some things too, if she was in trouble it was better to look at the ground until he told her different.

"Little one, what did you say?" Toby asked and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I touched myself last night." She said louder, still keeping her head down.

"Why?" He asked.

"Umm... " She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Toby's chest. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I was being dumb and wasn't thinking."

"One. You're not dumb, you're very smart. Two. You are going to be punished for this."

"Yes, sir." She said.

Toby stood her up and took her by the hand. "You will be spanked, you will count and since this was a big rule it will be 50 times and you will count. You will write lines until I say it's enough. You won't be allowed to cum for 2 weeks." Toby said and held her chin up so she wouldn't look down. "You did this to yourself, you knew what you were doing."

She opened her mouth to argue but she closed it, she knew the best thing for her would be to not talk back to him. "I understand, Daddy." Her tears started to water.

"Why are you crying, babygirl?" Toby asked.

"Because, I let you down. I'm a bad girl." She looked down and a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm just upset because we set rules that you agreed to follow and you broke it so you have to be punished." He said calmly.

"Okay, punish me. I deserve it." She laid down on the bed with her ass up and her hands flat on the bed beside her head. She was taught that she was supposed to lay like this when she was going to be spanked.

"Remember to count, I want to hear you." Toby demanded. She nodded her head and readied herself for the blow.

Toby ran his hands over her ass once and then pulled back and smacked her ass, not very hard but enough to get her started. "One." She whimpered out. He ran his hand over the now red part of her ass cheek. As he went through the spanking she counted and he alternated cheeks with each blow so they would be even. Once Spencer got to 25 he stopped for a minute, he let her take a small break. She had tears falling down her cheeks and was trying not to let him know that she was crying as she was counting but he could hear it in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked, making sure she was in a good state considering.

"Yes, can we continue. I want to get this over with, my as already hurts enough." Spencer said and wiped her face free of tears.

Toby went back to spanking her, he hit harder now. He needed her ass to burn for the rest of the day. He wanted her to feel the sting of her touching herself without permission.

"Fifty," she was sobbing now. He pulled her up and into his lap, he held her close as she cried into his chest.

"Shhh, you did so good." He said as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed his cheek. He leaned back with her on the bed and let her lay beside him as she had her head on his chest. As they lay they were completely silent and content with it being quiet. Toby would lean up and kiss Spencer's head occasionally, she would kiss his chest and sigh.

Soon after laying for a little while Spencer began to get restless, she looked up to see Toby sleeping soundly. She took a moment just to stare at him and appreciate him being there with her. She loved him like crazy, she depended on him for so much and he did more for her than anyone in her life. An idea popped up in her head, she could wake him up with a blow job, she knew how good it felt to be woken up by oral and she wanted him to know what it felt like.

She crawled down to the end of the bed carefully, being watchful to not wake Toby up. She pulled the blankets down to his knees and pulled his boxers down. He was shaved just like always for her. She leaned down and held his dick in her hands as she kissed his thighs and left small love bites, slowly getting closer and closer to his dick. She looked up at his face and nothing had changed. Spencer went straight back to pleasing him, wanting him to be completely woken up by her mouth. She used her hand moving it up and down to make him harder.

Toby moved his head and Spencer smiled but he didn't wake up. Spencer darted her tongue out and licked the tip, Toby began to stir in his sleep and she pushed his dick to the back of her throat, completely covering him with her mouth. Toby groaned and lifted his head, his right hand went to the back of her head and he lifted his hips to meet her mouth.

"Mmm, baby girl." He groaned and bucked his hips.

Spencer started sucking harder, moving her head up and down, using her hands to cover the rest of him. Her head began to move fast and just by the look of Spencer's mouth sucking him Toby was already close.

Toby sat up and felt his stomach clench and he came right in her mouth, groaning and bucking his hips he laid back down. Slowly Spencer crawled back up his body and curled up next to him. He kissed her on the forehead and thanked her, she smiled and took a drink of water from the bedside table. Spencer pulled the covers over both of them and whispered, "I love you." Toby said the same and wrapped his arms around her before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Hey guys! It's been a little minute before I have even written anything. I haven't really been able to get into the writting feeling and when I do i get busy. So I have been wanting to write this chapter for a long time and if you guys leave suggestions I will write something else hopefully by the end of the week. In other news I got my INDUSTRIAL piercing and I am in love with it! Leave comments telling me about what you thought of it and I will be back asap!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary - Toby tells Yvonne that the house is for Spencer and she leaves after fighting.**

"Hey," Toby said and lightly kissed Yvonne's head.

"Hi there." She responded. She had a pale pink dress on with black flats. Toby was wearing a back v-neck with medium wash jeans on.

"How do you feel?" Toby asked, he had something important news to tell her. He had been dreading telling her this but it needed to be done. She deserved the truth.

"I'm great." She said simply and too his hand.

"I want to tell you about something." He said hesitantly. She looked into his eyes and nodded, "About the house, the house that I am building for us." He took a breath.

"Toby, just tell me." Her voice was still positive and happy, he really didn't want to do what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry," He said and her face dropped. "I was building the house for Spencer- I still am. I have never been over Spencer, she has always been my love." He looked at her and there were tears flowing down her cheeks.

"So, you never really loved me?" Yvonne's voice broke. "You've been lying to me for this long?"

Toby let out a shaky sigh, he was trying not to get too upset. "I do love you. I was just never able to get completely over Spencer. I'm so so sorry for not telling you before but I didn't even think that I still loved her." He looked ashamed.

"Does she know?" She wiped her eyes, the tears still didn't stop.

"Yes, that's why I'm telling you." He took her hands in his and she quickly pulled them away. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, I'm sorry I ever loved you. I'm sorry I ever thought you loved me." Yvonne said bitterly. She stood and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and stormed out out of the house.

Toby covered his face and sighed, he had his phone in his hand. "Damnit." He yelled and stood up. He ran out following her outside "Yvonne! Please wait!" he begged.

"No," She said, pointing to his chest. "You're the one that lied to me and slept with me when you were thinking of another woman. This is not my fault! Goodbye!" She slammed her car door and drove off.

Toby walked to the chairs and sat there. He soon texted Spencer, "Please meet me at our motel, we need to talk." She responded a minute later "Yeah sure, what's going on?" I told her I'd tell her when she got there and got into his car. As he drove in the car, he thought about what happened. He broke her heart.

He had promised to never hurt her. A tear slipped down his cheek and soon others began to follow. As soon as he pulled into the motel that they had met at time and time again through their relationship.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Spencer asked him He looked up and his eyes were red.

"I told Yvonne about the house and how I started to build it for you but I didn't know it was for you until the middle of the relationship. I'm sorry." Another tear fell from his eye.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize to me for. You are the one who did something so difficult. I don't think she is going to hate you." Spencer said quietly and wiped a tear from his face.

"I still love you." Toby murmured, barely saying it and almost afraid of what her response will be.

"I love you too." She said and jumped into his arms, "I love you so much." Her voice was barely audible. Toby pulled his head back and went in to kiss her.

Their lips met, Spencer gasped and moaned. The feel of his lips on her again made it feel like she was right back in the parking lot all those years ago. She put her hands in his hair and started to massage it.

Toby pulled back. "Wait, you're with Caleb." He said.

"No, he left me last night. We got into an argument and he left me." Spencer looked at the ground. He lifted her chin back up and kissed her forehead

"I love you so much, I am so happy with you. You have absolutely no idea." She whispered.

"Can we please go to the room now?" Toby asked and pulled her body against his so she could feel how turned on he was, Spencer gasped. She had always loved how he got so hard so fast for her.

"Yes, please god yes!" She said breathlessly. Toby stepped back and followed Spencer to the room. He was watching her legs and ass as she walked, just like before. That's how he watched her when he followed her. As they got to the room and the door was closed Toby pulled his shirt off and pulled Spencer to him.

"You're mine." He said in a domineering sound.

"I've always been yours. Always." She bit into his shoulder and his hands smacked against her ass.

"Do you want me to?" Toby asked her, she knew that he was asking if he could spank her.

"Not tonight, please. Another night, I promise." She said and got down on her knees, kissing her way down his body.

"That's fine." He said cooly and put his hands in her hair. He was guiding her head down his body, enjoying every second of her touch.

She pulled his button off on his pants and kissed all down his thighs and took his member in her hand. The look on Spencer's face was priceless when she say Toby in that much pleasure because of her. They had been gone from each other for so long. Toby had been craving her touch and Spencer craving his.

He pulled away before she could get her mouth on him. "On the bed." He was still so dominant and she loved it and she loved it. She got on the bed and he climbed over her body. He kissed and sucked his way to her nipples and played with the one wit he toyed with the other in his mouth.

"Yes, Toby!" She yelled as his fingers went further south, she was soaking wet. He removed her jeans but left her panties on. He leaned down and began to kiss from her bellybutton down, he went down one thigh. Occasionally darting his tongue out to tease her more. She ws writing on the bed like crazy. "Please Toby!" She whined.

"Not yes, I;m going to tease you until you're screaming. I want everyone to know that you are mine." he said with an evil grin. She whined and grinded her hips p. He leaned back down and kissed the pink lace.  
Toby smiled and covered her and pushed out a hot breath. She arched her back and put her hands in his hair. "This is going to be so much fun." Toby smiled against her skin.

"Wait until I get ahold of you." She moaned as she fet Toby's tongue touch over her skin. He growled and rubbed his face into her sex. She giggled and moaned when she felt his tongue enter her slightly, she hadn't felt him move her panties to the side.

He was driving her up the wall with his tongue and that was just what he wanted to do. SPencer pulled his hair and continues to grind her hips into his mouth. He put his hand under her ass and lifted so he could look at her. He put her down when he got an idea. He stood up and put his jeans on without a word to Spencer. She sat up.

"I'll be right back. If you touch yourself you'll be in trouble." He winked and walked out. Spencer sat on the bed fidgeting her hands, she was throbbing and it was killing her. Toby needed to hurry up and get back.

About two minutes later Toby walked back in with rope in his hands. "I have somethings for you." His voice was dark and lustful.

"Do what you wish." She said and laid back on the bed, her eyes were bright and lively. She was ready for what he had planned.

"You need to learn to stay still if I'm doing what I want to your body." He straddled her body and took her hands in his. "I'll tie you down and maybe it'll keep you still." Spencer loved this side of Toby.

"Okay, do whatever you please." She breathed, he smiled and tied her hands together. He had her hands tied above her head, her breathing was still shallow but had almost gone back to normal.

Toby kissed down her body just like before but faster. He got to her sex and pulled her panties to the side. He took Spencer's breathing as a sign of her getting more turned on. He licked her clit lightly, just barely touching. She whimpered and moaned as the power of his tongue too over her body.

"You like that?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"Good." He responded simply. He was so calm, he wanted her to beg and beg for him to be inside of her. He was going to show her how much he needed her and how horny she had made him.

"Do you want me" Toby asked, teasing some more. He crawled up her body and grinded against her to show how hard he was for her.

"Yes! Please yes!" Spencer moaned, completely under his spell. Her breathing was so heavy and fast it was turning Toby on even more. The control he had over her body was just like high school.

"As you wish." He laughed, he took both of their underwear off. He teased her clit with his member. She thrusted her hips up towards him. He laughed at her desperateness. "Toby!" She begged.

Just as she called out his name he thrusted himself in her. She leaned up and moaned loudly, he groaned out and covered her body with his. As he continued to thrust in her he began to slow down and enjoy the feel of her body.

"You feel amazing." He groaned.

"I love you." Spencer cried out as he hit her g-spot. Spencer took his hand and put it between them down to her clit.

Toby continued his thrusts as she laid under him, moaning and thrusting up to meet him. "I love you too, so much."He groaned as he he stilled above her. Toby thrusted once more, rubbing her clit and he came inside her. Spencer dug her nails into his shoulders and yelled his name out as she came around him.

Toby kissed her once more and rolled beside her. Spencer curled up beside him and kissed the side of his face. Toby pulled the blanket over both of them and went to sleep.

 **SO THERE IS THE CHAPTER THAT I PROMISED LAST WEEK. SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW AND I HAVE A NEW SCHEDULE SO I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO POST AGAIN. LEAVE REQUESTS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU OR READING!**


End file.
